Curso
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Una vez superado el eterno proceso para asimilar sus sentimientos, Maria y Tsubasa solo debian esperar que las cosas siguieran su curso ¡pero no! ¡Con cada acción sólo lo alentaban más! (Secuela de Proceso)
1. Curso

Curso

Se bajó del avión sintiéndose algo incómoda, en cierta manera había quedado como una acosadora y eso le llevaba rondando la cabeza desde el momento en que le mintió a Tsubasa de manera descarada con eso de que ella iba a Londres "de vez en cuando" ¿Qué era de vez en cuando para empezar? Se supone que trabajaba para las naciones unidas, aunque su futuro con aquella organización seguía siendo incierto…

—María, ¿estás bien? —Tsubasa le devolvió a la realidad mientras que le miraba con cierto gesto de preocupación.

—Eh… sí. Solo estoy algo ansiosa, ya sabes por relanzar nuestras carreras y nuestro próximo nuevo dueto.

—A-Ah… ya veo—Por alguna manera Maria notó a la sakimori en un estado similar al suyo, se preguntaba qué cosas estaba pensando y como se relacionaban con ella, esperaba cosas buenas.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

—E-Estuve hablando con Ogawa-san hace rato—Sí, y la mujer de ojos cían fue bastante consciente de ello—Dijo que grabaríamos PV oficiales para nuestras canciones en dueto alternado con los conciertos.

— ¿Aún existen esas grabaciones? —Preguntó con incredulidad, la chica de cabellos azulados asintió— ¿Aun con los Noise que invoqué y el ataque de Phara?

—Sí lo sé, yo dije lo mismo.

—Cada vez admiro más a Ogawa-san.

—Lo mismo digo.

Silencio, responde con sinceridad ¿te enamoraste de alguna de ellas que no las quieres dejar?

Tanto Maria como Tsubasa tenían un problema, y este era que después de afrontar sus sentimientos, no sabían –no tenían la menor idea– de cómo lidiar con ellos. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Una confesión? ¿Un noviazgo? ¿Justo ahora?

—Tsubasa…—La mencionada casi sintió que su corazón saltó una vez que Maria llamó su nombre— ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por Londres antes de comenzar a trabajar? Nunca hemos tenido tiempo de disfrutar la ciudad si lo recapacitas.

La Kazanari se lo pensó por un momento, y después de analizar un poco sus sobresaltadas emociones estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

—Claro, cuando quieras, pero primero debemos ir al hotel—Sonrio mandando un lindo sonrojo a las mejillas de la mayor, fue entonces cuando Ogawa hizo acto de aparición con un taxi a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Tal vez no era el momento para que afrontaran sus sentimientos, además no había presión, ¿qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 _ **Sí, ya se que es poco, por alguna razón las introducciones siempre me quedan más cortas de lo que deberían. El siguiente será un poco más largo, pero no tanto, no esperen un mega capítulo de 4k. Estará enfocado en la celebridad del día de mañana: San Valentín así que esrpérenlo.  
**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo dos de Curso, sólo recuerden que aunque no sigan la siguiente fórmula yo seguiré publicando porque esto es un reto de 30 días seguidos.**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	2. San Valentín

San Valentín

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama del hotel en el que se habían estado hospedando Maria, Ogawa y Tsubasa. El día había sido ciertamente agotador. Esa mañana, Ogawa se encargó de dejarles a ambas una cita con el magnate de Tony Glazer y tanto Maria como Tsubasa se habían visto en la obligación de ir, lo que nunca habían esperado fue que siguieran siendo tan reconocidas como lo eran antes de tomar "un descanso" de sus carreras musicales.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegaron a Londres y habían estado dando vueltas por la ciudad y la disquera, tenían que acostumbrarse al lugar, después de todo, sería demasiado el tiempo que invertirían allí.

—No quiero saber nada más del mundo—Se quejó la peli-azul mirando su reloj, apenas iban a ser las ocho.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Tenía un mensaje de Maria, al leerlo sonrió sin importarle nada y se cambió por ropa más cómoda y que le ayudase a pasar desapercibida. La Cadenzavna le había invitado a dar una vuelta cerca del parque de atracciones que acababa de inaugurar. No era una cita, simplemente verían si les gustaba el lugar para añadirlo a su lista de "lugares para ir apenas tengamos tiempo libre".

Después de la reunión con el magnate, en donde se acordó que la carrera de Maria se lanzaría al mismo tiempo que la de Tsubasa –en otro dueto– y que el tiempo faltante para eso (un año) lo utilizarían para hacer grabaciones de los PV para sus duetos anteriores. De hecho Tony les había propuesto lanzarse como dueto, ambas negaron casi sin pensarlo. Nadie tendría el derecho que Kanade tuvo para cantar de manera tan íntima con Tsubasa.

—Yo sigo sorprendida de que nos recuerden con tanto cariño—Respondió Maria después de que terminasen hablando de cómo cada dos pasos se encontraban con confesiones de todo tipo, tanto de hombres como mujeres, exceptuando una chica que les dijo algo así como "yo las apoyo, OTP, TxM por siempre". Tsubasa se rio con una mezcla de diversión y molestia, le había fastidiado las confianzas que se tomaron algunos británicos, como uno de la compañía que apenas se confesó le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Bueno, es San Valentín al final de cuentas, no se puede pedir más, es la fiebre—Se encogió de hombros mientras entraban a un café, últimamente si no tomaba un café con la mayor antes de que cada quien partiese por su lado en el hotel, no se sentía tranquila a la hora de dormir, aunque Tsubasa no sabía que esto era mutuo.

—Tienes razón—Se rio una vez que el camarero se fue y ellas esperaban su pedido—Y para aprovechar la fiebre…

Tsubasa estaba que no se lo podía creer cuando vio a Maria sacar de su bolso una caja de chocolates y extendérsela. Los recibió con una enorme sonrisa que complementaba el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de su contraria.

—En ese caso…—La chica de ojos azules interiormente se inyectaba confianza para lo que estaba a punto de decir—…Te regalaré algo el día blanco.

—No es necesario—Dijo avergonzada la chica de ojos cían.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Entonces no puedo negarte nada.

Después de otra ronda breve de risas, platicaron de diversas cosas, conociéndose un poco más en lo que llegaban sus café.

* * *

 ** _¡Y así termina el capítulo dos de Curso! Perdonen la tardanza, me quedé dormida apenas terminé de comer. Traté de mantener al margen mis cursiladas, aun no es tiempo de que Maria y Tsubasa estén todas acarameladas, aunque no sé como queden los siguientes porque... verán a nuestras Idols Favoritas completamente celosas de manera equitativa.  
_**

 ** _Un gusto tener a Tokha chan por aquí, ya te extrañaba amiga, pero ya entré de neuvo al colegio, llego escribo y duermo, no hago más xD_**

 ** _Un saludo a todos ustedes lectores, nos vemos mañana, así que yo solo me despediré recordándoles que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos_**


	3. Demonio de ojos azules I

Demonio de ojos azules I

Un gruñido -de algun sentimiento que era incapaz de describir- salió de la boca de Tsubasa apenas entró al pequeño set que compartía con Maria. Sintió una molestia tremenda al ver la cantidad increíble de regalos que habían sobre las sillas y la mesa, muy seguramente por parte de los fans y los empleados que el día anterior les habían dado obsequios. Era muy fácil cuales iban dirigidos a quién, todos los regalos de Tsubasa estaban envueltos con papel azul con blanco mientras que los de Maria llevaban rosa y blanco y aquellos que llevaban la clásica envoltura de San Valentín se distinguían por llevar sus nombres en sus colores representativos.

San Valentín había sido todo el día anterior, fueron pocos los regalos y abrazos, y por suerte ninguna confesión, pues no se veía cómoda rechazando a nadie sabiendo que podía recibir un rechazo de Maria (karma) por lo que estaba aliviada. ¡Hasta que vio todos los regalos que tenía Maria! ¡¿Por qué eran tantos?!

No es como si tuviera envidia de que la mayor haya recibido una cantidad considerablemente mayor de obsequios, sino más bien una molestia nacida desde algun lugar de sus entrañas de que tantos ojos estuvieran posados en la Cadenzavna de manera romántica. ¡Ella debería ser la única permitida!

Si los obsequios desaparecieran mágicamente… ¿Sería demasiado obvio que la responsable había sido ella?

— ¿No te saldrán caries con tanto chocolate? —Preguntó de manera arisca, sin darse cuenta.

—Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para comer con moderación y no hacer eso—Tan ensimismada estaba Tsubasa en su propia molestia que no había notado el extraño carácter de la Cadenzavna.

—Vas a engordar—Dijo sin medir sus palabras ni dirigirle la mirada a Maria.

—Tu más—Y de nuevo Tsubasa no había notado el extraño actuar de la mayor.

—Tsubasa-san, Maria-san—Entró el manager con una agenda en mano, deteniéndose a observar a ambas idol con su mirada miel para después pasar la mirada sobre su primera representada, quien tenía la mano peligrosamente de su Gear mientras que derretía los obsequios de la peli-rosa con la mirada—Estamos escogiendo los diferentes escenarios para los PV, aquí traigo la fecha de los días de grabación y…

— ¿Y si los abrimos en conjunto para engordar al mismo tiempo? —Preguntó la peli-azul.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Maria se mostró ¿comprensiva?

El pobre ninja fue ignorado.

—Tsubasa-san, Maria-san…—Alzó la voz pero el efecto fue el mismo. Suspiró con cansancio y dejó la agenda detrás de ellas y se fue. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que su integridad física estaba en peligro solo por ser hombre, y no estaba tan equivocado, el plan secreto de Tsubasa ya estaba decidido, averiguar la identidad de los dueños de los obsequios y dejarles de manera clara (pero sin exponerse) que tenían prohibido volver mandarle regalos a Maria mientras que de aquellos que la menor no pudiese descubrir su identidad, se desquitaría con el primero que pasara, siempre y cuando no fuese la mayor.

Oh sí, Tsubasa estaba celosa y en todo el transcurso del día no se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la siguiente ocasión?

* * *

 _ **¡Por las justas! Es gracioso, en mi mente ya había actualizado y antes de dormirme mi mente me dijo "No has publicado el drabble idiota" y heme aquí.  
**_

 _ **Mañana vendrá el turno de Maria celosa, espérenlo :D**_


	4. Demonio de ojos verdes I

Demonio de ojos verdes

Un tic surgió en su ceja apenas Tsubasa apareció por la puerta de la habitación que seguían rentando del hotel con tremenda bolsa llena de obsequios. Maria ya se había dado una idea de la cantidad de regalos que había recibido la menor –además de que ella tenía todavía más regalos– pero el que llevara una bolsa negra que le llegaba a la cintura ya era demasiado. ¿Qué no pensaban en ella?

Es verdad que Tsubasa era una centinela y la portadora de la primera reliquia (además de que estaba segura de que era la más fuerte de las seis), pero a los ojos de los demás Tsubasa era una Idol, y si bien las Idol deben tener cierta fuerza y resistencia física, ¿no consideraban que podrían lastimarla? Egoístas.

El tic en su ceja aumentó cada vez que leía las cartas que venían ancladas a los chocolates, unos eran pasables como "me gusta mucho, Tsubasa" o "adoro su voz y sus canciones, siga adelante", quiero decir, eso era entendible. Maria estaba consciente de que Tsubasa tenía todo para enamorar una persona, era realmente hermosa y su voz seducía a cualquiera sin excepción, ella era el claro ejemplo. Pero que dijeran cosas como "No me importa que seas una estrella, quiero que seas mi novia" y "Sé que te hare feliz, sólo dame una oportunidad" ya era exagerado. Había una persona que había hecho prácticamente una nueva biblia, pero lo que le había molestado sobre manera que dijera "Piénsalo, nuestra boda sería perfecta, después de todo seremos la pareja perfecta"

¡Al carajo! No habría mejor pareja para Tsubasa misma que Maria. O así pensaba ella mientras masticaba uno de los tantos chocolates prácticamente aventando la nota al suelo ante la mirada atenta de la peli-azul. No quería ser grosera con sus propios fans que se habían esforzado por hacer (o comprar) los mejores chocolates, pero sentía que sería incorrecto darle demasiada importancia si no pensaba hacer nada a final de cuentas. Múltiples maldiciones surgían cada vez que Tsubasa probaba un nuevo chocolate o leía una nota, dichas maldiciones trataba de enmudecerlas con nuevas mordidas a sus propios chocolates pero había ocasiones en la que tardaba demasiado en realizar aquella acción. Para la suerte de Maria, al decir las maldiciones en su idioma natal hacían imposible para la Kazanari entenderlas.

Una risa sacó a la mayor de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con la menor riéndose mientras leía otra nota más del conjunto.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con molestia jurándole la muerte al destinatario, hacerla reír de esa forma solo estaba permitido para ella.

—De nuevo estaba un "TxM"—Contestó sonrojando a la Cadenzavna. Tsubasa inocente no lo sabía, pero después de escuchar a aquella chica en San Valentín bastó con poner "OTP TxM" en el buscador para que les abriera múltiples imágenes de ellas dos y un foro de discusiones en el que las emparejaban.

Las mejillas de Maria se sonrojaron mientras que Tsubasa seguía con una mirada graciosa, la menor se reía al ver aquellas letras separadas por una 'x' porque no le encontraba sentido… era una fortuna de que fuera más fan de ejercitarse que pasarse tiempo en la internet.

—Ah~~

En aquel momento María recordó su conversación con Aoi unas semanas atrás cuando le ayudó a aceptar sus sentimientos. La Tomosato le había dicho que sin duda la que debía tomar iniciativa era ella, porque según le había 'explicado', Tsubasa no era de dar jamás el primer paso ya que ella odiaba apostar por algo que no veía claro a ganar. En pocas palabras, debía hacerle ver de poco que la quería más que un compañerismo y como una amiga.

Allí radicaba el problema, Maria no era mucho de expresar sus sentimientos –además de que le daba pena– pero en aquel momento, queria calmar a su fúrica mente de tantas propuestas que estaba recibiendo la japonesa y al mismo tiempo, ilusionar un poco a su corazón.

—Tsubasa…—La aludida concentró su mirada en ella todavía con medio chocolate en sus labios a punto de morderlo uan vez más. La mujer de ojos cían ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su idea, pero ya había abierto la boca— ¿…te gustaría salir este fin de semana antes de que comiencen las grabaciones?

* * *

 _ **Y así termina el POV celoso de Maria, espero les haya gustado, compensando mi retraso de ayer ahora les traigo el capítulo temprano. xeonice2, creo que leiste mi pensamientos, por eso este capítulo va dedicado a vos :D  
**_

 _ **Bueno, como no tengo nada más que decir, me despido recordándoles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	5. Mal clima

Mal clima

Estaba completamente ilusionada, tanto así que le había costado terriblemente poder conciliar el sueño para amanecer completamente lúcida al dia siguiente. No quería darse la idea de que era una cita, pero… sin duda alguna no pudo asociarlo de otra manera. Cuando aquella invitación salió de los labios de Maria ella solo atinó a decir un "sí" bastante torpe y rápido recibiendo una sonrisa de la mayor, para después terminar los chocolates en silencio y una vez que estuvo en su habitación, se permitió hasta inclusive bailar de la felicidad.

Tsubasa le había pedido a Ogawa que de favor les reportara enfermas o cualquier otra cosa, pero que no recibieran llamadas que les solicitaran a menos que se tratara de una emergencia en la que se requerían sus Gears (ahora deseaba de todo corazón que no se presentara una emergencia). Era sábado, y bastante temprano, seguía siendo febrero y el frío especial de Londres se lo recordaba, por lo que optó por algo abrigado pero que igualmente le favoreciera. Por primera vez quería verse linda a ojos ajenos, en especial para aquellos cían.

—Hace frío…—Se quejó. Maria a su lado suspiró.

Apenas habían salido del hotel les había llegado una terrible ventisca que no había sido pronosticado en el programa climático tomándolas a ellas, y a todo el país, por sorpresa. Siendo tan precavida como era, Tsubasa había llevado un par de guantes en su bolso y los compartió con Maria de una manera bastante peculiar, pues cada una utilizaba un guante mientras que sus manos se enlazaban en busca de calor.

El destino les llevo al parque de atracciones recién inaugurado pero tuvieron que irse apenas entrando, pues por seguridad (y debido al clima) más de la mitad de las atracciones estaban cerradas. Como ninguna estaba dispuesta a rendirse, pasaron por una plaza comercial que estaba bastante cerca de allí pasando por distintas tiendas hasta que fueron reconocidas por algunos de sus fans y se la pasaron casi dos horas repartiendo autógrafos y tomándose fotos. Despues de esto se vieron obligadas a regresar al hotel, alguien ya había publicado por _twitter_ en donde se encontraban y ambas Idol preferían su tiempo a solas, aunque fuera por ese día, ya que al siguiente comenzarían las grabaciones para Fushichou no Furanme.

—Tan cálido…—Escuchó a Maria una vez que dio el primer sorbo al café que habían comprado de vuelta a casa. Igualmente el clima afuera no les había dado el suficiente lujo para disfrutar su salida, la ventisca era cada vez más fuerte y ahora desde la ventana se vio un poco de granizo.

—Concuerdo…—Dijo Tsubasa sosteniendo una manta que pasaba por su espalda y las cubría a ella y a la peli-rosa, mientras que con su otra mano pasaba por el listado de películas disponibles por la televisión de cable del hotel.

María le quitó el control de la mano y le pasó el vaso de café que habían comprado acorde al gusto de ambas. Tsubasa bebió y se regocijó al pasar aquel líquido caliente por su garganta.

— ¿ _Imagine me and you?_ —Leyó Maria con duda—Aquí dice que es cine británico.

—Siempre quise ver cine británico—Comentó distraída—Aunque el título me suena, creo que Kohinata me la recomendó alguna vez para verla contigo—Se encogió de hombros, Maria alzó la ceja curiosa.

—Kirika y Shirabe también me la recomendaron—Contestó distraídamente mientras se apoyaba en la menor, quedando ambas acurrucadas sobre la cama de la peli-azul.

—Veámosla entonces—Concluyó tomando el control y seleccionando la película que comenzaría en un par de minutos—Lo peor que puede pasar es que no nos guste y nos riamos de ello mañana—Oh Tsubasa, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

—Tienes razón—Sonrió Maria con inocencia. Tsubasa igualmente se apoyó sobre la mayor y asi continuaron, pasándose el café de tanto en tanto (ligeramente avergonzadas al ver la temática de la película pero disfrutándola igual) para terminar finalmente en una maratón de cine.

En ese momento Tsubasa no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el concepto de cita estaba demasiado comercializado, porque no había salido de su habitación a final de cuentas, pero había disfrutado igual o mucho más que si lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

 _ **Después de partirme demasiado el coco por no saber que queria hacer con ellas, salió esto. A decir verdad, o último es una reflexión personal cuando comencé a salir con mi novia, porque casi no salimos (propiemente dicho salir) somos más de quedarnos en casa a ver películas, leer o simplemente disfrutar estar juntas, pero bueno. Muchas gracias a xeonice2, tokha chan, y Nijiro-kun por comentar, ya saben que eso siempre me hace feliz :D  
**_

 _ **Y ya sin más me despido recordándoles que...  
**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	6. Manos

Manos

La primera vez que Tsubasa había tomado su mano le pasó desapercibida, sólo eran sus máscaras como Idol tocándose antes de que invocara aquellos NOISE durante su concierto como las reinas de la música. La segunda vez había pasado cuando estaban dormidas en una de las habitaciones del submarino de SONG después de que comprobara que la sakimori era pésima dibujante, no recordaba cómo pasó aquello ni como terminó recostada sobre ella. La tercera vez fue en busca de brindarle apoyo después de que la oji-azul se abriera con ella respecto a su relación familiar. La cuarta había sido durante su combate contra Carol, que concentrada en la batalla, no se permitió siquiera guardar su tacto. Su quinta vez había sido hace un par de días en su fallida -no tan fallida- cita.

Al principio fue con la excusa de brindarse mutuo calor ante la ventisca tan fría que estaba haciendo, y sirvió de una manera bastante efectiva, pero fue durante algun momento de aquella película con temática lésbica, que sus manos se encontraron una vez más y no quisieron soltarse. Desde aquel momento su atención se dividió entre la película y aquella tan bella sensación.

Ambas manos de ambas chicas estaban marcadas por el trabajo con las espadas y el duro entrenamiento al que habían sido sometidas desde temprana edad para controlar sus Gears, pero no por esto su belleza quedaba opacada ni su sentir se hacía menos intenso. Tal vez se debiera a que Maria estaba perdidamente enamorada de Tsubasa, pero comparando su tacto con el Kirika, Shirabe e inclusive Hibiki, no se sentía para nada igual. Con las dos primeras podía sentir como ella era el escudo que tenían para enfrentarse al mundo sin temor, y sabía que al tomarse las manos entre ellas, expresaban ese amor que apenas florecía. Por su lado, Hibiki le despertaba una sensación de camaradería que le decía prácticamente "Ni yo, ni nadie más aquí, te dejaremos caer", pero Tsubasa…

Tsubasa le despertaba un ligero nerviosismo que se compensaba con una incomparable calidez. Al agarre de Tsubasa siempre era fuerte, seguro, un agarre que prácticamente le decía a gritos "Pienso protegerte de todo. Conmigo estás segura" y Maria estaba segura de que lograba transmitirle a la menor un "Siempre estaré contigo, no dejaré que vuelvas a experimentar la soledad". Tal vez por eso, después de aquel agarre durante la película _"Imagine me and you"_ sus manos se negaron a separarse en lo que quedó de su maratón de películas. Tal vez por eso, sus manos se enlazaban cada que podían.

Aun recordaba como al día siguiente, después de que despertaran de nuevo en una misma habitación, con Maria apoyada sobre Tsubasa y sus manos enlazadas (y sus bollos misteriosamente desarmados) solo se separaron para darse una ducha y cambiarse ante de ir al buffet del hotel y almorzar. Apenas se encontraron en el pasillo, tomaron de su mano una vez más y así continuaron hasta llegar al comedor y escoger su comida. Volviendo unirse después de comer y continuar caminando sin rumbo en particular.

Sin ser tan específicos, sus manos no se separaba a menos que alguna de las dos (o las dos) necesitada de la mano que estuviera cautiva.

Y ahora, mientras caminaban al punto del bosque en el que se reunirían con el equipo para realizar diversas tomas de "batallas" para el PV de Fushichou no Furanme; Maria logró realizar que el tomarse de las manos ya se había vuelto un hábito entre Tsubasa y ella, y siendo honestos, esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario…

La hacía feliz.

* * *

 _ **Es oficial, ya regresó mi toque para no hacer menos de 500 palabras por cap, ahora con de 550 como mínimo, el anterior tuvo setecientas y tantas, este tuvo exactamente 601. Me siento genial.**_

 _ **¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Demasiado empalagoso a pesar de ser monólogo?**_

 _ **El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a xeonice2 y Nijiro-kun, que me hicieron reir bastante con sus reviews, también va dedicado a tokha chan para que vea que no me he olvidado de ella, solo que el colegio me empieza a consumir tiempo otra vez y no he podido conectarme.**_

 _ **De igual manera, muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos mañana con el capítulo 7 de Curso, yo solo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	7. Grabación I

Grabación I

El día sí que había comenzado ajetreado para Tsubasa, para empezar porque por andar pensando en Maria se olvidó de poner el despertador del día siguiente así como también tardó en conciliar el sueño por la misma razón. A la mañana siguiente su cuerpo no quiso levantarse ya que su cuerpo todavía tenía el horario biológico japonés. Fue Maria quien tuvo que ir a despertarle y fue… ciertamente vergonzoso.

— ¡Maria-san, usted de verdad está hermosa! —Tsubasa se removió de su lugar al escuchar el comentario del maquillista que estaba atendiendo a la mayor.

—Tsubasa-san, no se mueva—Pidió la mujer a cargo de ella. La nombrada gruñó con los ojos cerrados, pues estaban haciendo a saber qué cosa con sus párpados—Ya casi termino—Comentó la maquillista pensando que esa era la causa de que se estuviera moviendo tanto.

Ingenua.

—Sin duda, mi mejor trabajo, y todo gracias a la modelo—interiormente Tsubasa ya había activado el Ame no Habakiri, aunque pensándolo de otra manera, tenía la voz demasiado aguda y su acento era gracioso, le recordaba a un acosador que tuvo Ogawa. ¡Ja, era gay!

Interiormente su gear se desactivaba.

Después de que la maquillista le diera el visto bueno, Tsubasa se permitió abrir los ojos y dejar que su boca cayera al suelo al ver a la tan bella y escultural Maria. No pudo más que darle la razón al maquillista que le había tocado, ese sería el mejor trabajo de toda su carrera, y no, no tenía nada de qué ver que la Kazanari prácticamente besaba el suelo por el que la Cadenzavna pasaba.

Habían llegado esa mañana al bosque (en donde todo el equipo ya se estaba preparando) con su mano enlazada con la de Maria, un hábito que se habían creado en el fin de semana y que disfrutaba demasiado. Según lo que habían leído de la agenda que Ogawa dejó misteriosamente entre sus pertenencias, ya no volverían a utilizar los trajes de su presentación en el concierto de las reinas de la música, sino otros que, según le habían explicado mientras la preparaban, representarían a dos personajes distintos en una historia que entre los fans habían creado en un foro de discusiones y que a la productora le había gustado.

Maria estaba ambientada como una verdadera princesa, en ese momento podría ir a reclamar un lugar en la corona británica si quisiera. Utilizaba un largo vestido color rosa pálido con detalles en blanco que le daban la imagen de ser un personaje de la época medieval. Había sido maquillada de tal manera que sus rasgos finos y delicados resaltaban, pero aquella fiera mirada que había adquirido con el pasar de los años le daba una apariencia fuerte. En su cuello estaban maquilladas unas mallugadas con el propósito de hacerle ver como si recién saliera de una batalla.

Aunque tampoco es como si Tsubasa se quedara atrás, pues Maria le había costado todo su autocontrol no dejar ver la creciente atracción que aumentó apenas la vio. A diferencia suya, Tsubasa no estaba vestida como una princesa, sino como un centinela digno de poesía japonesa ademas de que le habían dibujado una cicatriz en la mitad de su cara que simulaba una vieja quemadura.

Según la mayor había entendido, ella y Tsubasa debían interpretar a una princesa que era demasiado apegada a su guardián, pero repentinamente este había traicionado su corona y desaparecido después de despedirse de la princesa. Tiempo después el guardián regresó con el ejército enemigo y el objetivo de aniquilar a la princesa, quien en su ausencia de su guardián, a escondidas, había aprendido a luchar recopilando lo que había visto batallar a su guardián y los entrenamientos de sus soldados. Después de una intensa batalla en la que el traidor vence, encaja su propia espada en sí mismo revelando que lo único que había hecho era debilitar al enemigo para dejarla a salvo.

La historia no estaba concluida, así que lo dejarían como un final abierto para que el espectador interpretase lo que quisiera con respecto a las diversas tomas que realizarían.

— ¿Tsubasa?

— ¡¿Sí?! —Saltó de inmediato una vez que escuchó la voz de la peli-rosa.

—Te decía que te vez muy bien—Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, entorpeciendo de nuevo la capacidad de Tsubasa para hablar con propiedad.

—Y tú te ves muy bien—Dijo apenas retractándose al instante—No quiero decir que nunca te veas bien, simplemente que ahora te ves mucho mejor—Maria soltó una risilla por la adorabilidad de Tsubasa—No, espera. No es como si la ropa que usas no te queda solo digo que… ah… eh… te ves hermosa…—Susurró lo último colorada hasta las orejas al igual que su compañera.

—Se-Será mejor que vayamos de una vez con los camarógrafos—Se alejó tan pronto como pudo dejando a la peli-azul con ganas de darse de a topes contra la pared—Tu, también te ves muy bien—Dijo tan rápido que a la menor de costó un poco interpretarlo. Después de reaccionar se dirigió con calma al área que utilizarían para grabar, cuando llegó se encontró a Maria corriendo con una cámara detrás de ella, a saber cómo utilizarían eso.

—Tsubasa-san, usted grabará por otro lado—Habló el director y ella no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Dudaba poder soportar hasta que les tocara grabar juntas de nuevo, sentía que ya no podía esperar.

* * *

 _ **Madre mía, 900 palabras 0.0 no me quiero imaginar como va a quedar el capítulo 9 del día martes, ¿Por qué? Por el título que le puse y de lo que va a rondar, que se les viene a la mente con este título "¿Tensión sexual?"**_

 _ **De cualquier manera, nada más aclarar que de aquí al capítulo 10, todo sucede el mismo día y recordarles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	8. Indirecta I

Indirecta I

Había llegado la hora de que todos sin excepción alguna, degustaran de sus sagrados alimentos sin miedo ni pena.

Los primeros habían sido los encargados de la edición, quienes revisarían las tomas mientras que los demás comían para después hablar con el director, el productor y el par de Idols. Con ellos almorzaron los encargados de vestuario y maquillaje. Posterior a ello vinieron por fin, el par de Idol junto con el manager y los encargados de cámara y audio junto con el director y el productor.

—Está muy bueno—Comentó Tsubasa después de probar el catering cortesía de la disquera. Ogawa asintió de acuerdo junto con Maria.

—Se nota que tiene especial gusto por las carnes—comentó el maquillista que antes había atendido a Maria, quien se acercaba de nuevo con una pequeña caja repleta de materiales de maquillaje.

—Eh, sí. Como suelo llevar una dieta estricta, es un placer enorme para mi poder romperla—Sonrió con nerviosismo, Tsubasa sonrió confiada, sabía que en realidad lo que la peli-rosa disfrutaba era comer comida de calidad y no un tazón de ramen de menos de doscientos yen.

Estricta dieta sus…

—Wow, interesante—Ese hombre definitivamente era gay, eso era lo que se repetía la Kazanari a todo momento al verlo tomando tanta confianza con la mayor— ¿Algo más que le cause placer?

Tsubasa comenzó a ahogarse con el bocado en su boca recibiendo asistencia de su manager mientras que Maria estaba absuelta con la plática entre aquel maquillista y uno de los camarógrafos. "Ambos son gay" se repetía a pesar de que el camarógrafo se comía a la peli-rosa con la mirada, ah~, pero son gay. Sí, gays, completamente gays.

¿Desde cuándo era una pervertida? Estúpidas hormonas. Estúpida mente mal pensada.

—Cantar, definitivamente—Contestó la Cadenzavna enlazando su mirada brevemente con la de la menor, quien le dirigió una sonrisa calmada—En especial si es con Tsubasa.

Se escucharon silbidos y vitoreo pequeños por parte de los demás miembros que hasta el momento solo se habían centrado en la dupla azul con rosa. La sonrisa de Tsubasa se amplió, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y como su mente celebrara que Maria hubiese dicho aquello, no solo frente a ella, sino igualmente frente a los demás.

—Ustedes dos no dejan de sorprenderme—Ogawa a su lado se escuchó burlón.

—No debería sorprenderme, ustedes dos hacen una combinación excelente—Comentó el maquillista ante la sonrisa tan amplia que tenían las cantantes y de la que seguramente no se habían percatado— ¿Nunca ha pensado pasarlo a otros ámbitos?

Quien ahora se estaba atragantando con un bocado de su comida era Maria. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero lo que realmente había causado ese efecto en ella fue lo rápido que su mente hiló una escena bastante gráfica respecto a dicha pregunta.

Ella y Tsubasa…

Dios, no podía seguir esperando tanto, sino podría desfallecer.

— ¿Qué dice? —Insistió el maquillista visiblemente divertido, Tsubasa estaba bien en clasificarlo como gay, realmente lo era, y como gay que era, tenía su _Gaydar_ en perfecto estado que le permitía ver con claridad ese amor tan visible y transparente entre las dos cantantes más famosas a nivel internacional.

Maria estaba a punto de negar cualquier insinuación y simplemente distraer la atención de aquella pregunta –pues sintió la clara mirada de todos sus compañeros de trabajo– hasta que notó cierto par de ojos índigo que le miraban con una clara ilusión. Fue entonces que un interruptor se encendió en ella y surgió en ella un lado que nunca antes habia mostrado ni siquiera a sí misma… ¿o tal vez sí?

Vino a su mente aquel momento en el que coqueteó (de manera inconsciente) con Tsubasa antes de su presentación el concierto de las reinas de la música.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara y se acercó a la sakimori.

—Digo que…—Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la menor—…ya deberíamos hacerlo oficial ¿no crees?

El consistente TxM se dibujó en su memoria.

— ¡¿EH?!

—Solo bromeo Tsubasa—Le guiñó antes de seguir comiendo ocultando su sonrojo entre sus cabellos y el tazón de comida. Lo que no notó fue la cara todavía más roja de la aludida mientras que le miraba molesta.

Ella ya estaba dispuesta a decir que si.

* * *

 _ **¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Este capítulo me costó un poco más porque aunque ya sabia que quería meter, no sabía como meterlo -recibí un poco de ayuda con esto- pero aquí está y me gustó como quedó.  
**_

 _ **xeonice2: Me has robado la capacidad de hablar y procesar correctamente otra vez, no se que decirte solo que me alegraste el día como no tienes idea (el cual no fue del todo bueno) y pues, muchas gracias por eso.  
PD. Te mando un saludo con las dos piernas, espero no tirarte al suelo, tampoco te quiero lastimar.  
PD2. Me tardaré en responder tu testamento en seducción.  
**_

 _ **tokha**_ _ **chan:**_ _ **Espero no haber matado indirectamente a nadie. No sé porqué me imagine al estilo "J****a, rápido te necesitamos aquí!" "Espérenme estoy leyendo" Ok no tanto.**_

 _ **Dani**_ _ **Horta:**_ _ **Mi niña, vos siempre me haces reír, no me olvido de vos, pero entre el colegio, la vida social, la novia, deberes y actulizar me pierdo xD  
**_

 _ **Espero no volver a responder reviews en el cap, me acostumbe a hacerlo por privado (exceptuando los guest). De cualquier manera...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	9. ¿Tensión sexual?

¿Tensión sexual?

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntaron tanto Maria como Tsubasa a Ogawa con cierto escepticismo después de que la producción les pasara las armas que utilizarían para el rodaje. Eran una réplica de las armas de sus propios Gears, esto se podía saber por el peso de dichas armas, eran mucho más ligeras que las espadas que invocaban, pero no por esto no tenían filo.

¿Cómo fue que la producción aprobó que se utilizaran armas reales?

—La intención de esto es que se sientan lo más cómodas posibles a la hora de realizar movimientos, pensé que si utilizaban algo que ya conocían les facilitaría las cosas—Respondió el ninja de manera simple encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No quieres que de una vez invoquemos nuestros Gears? —Pregunto Tsubasa con sarcasmo sonsacándole una risa a Maria, era la primera vez que la veía así, y ciertamente le maravillaba.

— ¡Al set por favor! —Se escuchó al director— ¡Necesitamos comenzar ahora que el sol está ocultándose!

Sabiendo que estaban peleando una batalla perdida, Tsubasa tomó su katana mientras que Maria tomó aquellas dagas gemelas entre sus manos y se dirigieron al espacio que habían "ambientado" para el PV.

—Esto será bastante simple considerando que Maria-san es una agente de las naciones unidas y que Tsubasa-san estudió kendo durante su adolescencia—Las mencionadas se miraron entre sí prácticamente desmintiéndose solo entre ellas—Lo que tendrán que hacer es lo siguiente…

De esta manera, tanto Tsubasa como Maria fueron colocadas a cuatro metros de distancia en donde se obligaron a mentalizarse con los papeles que estaban representando mientras que una cámara por cada una, captaba las diferentes expresiones que tenían sus personajes al "reencontrarse". Maria hizo una cara un tanto fría y dura mientras recorría de arriba abajo a la menor apretando fuertemente el mango de las dagas atadas contra su cintura. Tsubasa por su parte hizo una cara de absoluta sorpresa que fue efímera antes de emplear una bastante falsa máscara de frialdad.

Se suponía que pondrían la pista grabada de la canción y ellas se moverían acorde al ritmo de la canción. Sí, se suponía…

Justo un segundo antes de que la música comenzara a reproducirse vino una realización bastante obvia, pero realización a fin de cuentas: era la primera vez que se enfrentarían entre ellas sin que esto repercutiera en algo. No necesitaban preocuparse de los demás porque no representaban a ningún bando, podrían disfrutarlo, como una simple práctica. Tal vez no estaban usando sus Gears, pero seguía habiendo cierto riesgo, esas cosas de verdad tenían filo.

La pista comenzó a escucharse y a un paso controlado fueron acercándose.

Las manos de Maria desenfundaron las dagas gemelas que hacían imitación al Airgetlám y las sujetaron en un agarre invertido al tiempo que Tsubasa desenfundó su única Katana lanzando la funda sin dirección alguna y tomando el arma con ambas manos. Apenas estuvieron a metro y medio se lanzaron entre sí.

Quién tomó la iniciativa fue Tsubasa, quien al lanzar un certero tajo, no le dejó más opción a Maria que cruzar ambas dagas en forma de escudo.

Los camarógrafos quedaron impresionado al notar la seriedad que irradiaban mientras que el director quedó maravillado, pues sin que las Idols lo supieran, estaban actuando exactamente igual a como habían descrito a sus personajes.

La música comenzó a desaparecer en las mentes de las usuarias mientras que de a poco se enfrascaban en un verdadero duelo. Sus ojos brillaban con un desafío todavía más fuerte que el que había brillado aquella vez que pelearon en la superficie del submarino de SONG.

Un bello y elegante baile de espadas fue protagonizado por sus cuerpos y sus mentes completamente absueltas del mundo exterior. Su aliento comenzó a ser más errático, la noche por fin cayó y una hermosa luna llena se dejó ver rojiza debido a un eclipse, el ambiente no podía haber sido mejor para lo que supone estaban representando. Los demás miembros quedaron maravillados por la escena que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, algunos estaban estáticos mientras que otros, como Ogawa, tenían una notable sonrisa en el rostro que de a poco fue pintándose en las Idol.

Una de las dagas de Maria salió desprendida y quedó clavada sobre uno de los árboles. La mayor se vio forzada a combatir únicamente con su mano derecha mientras que la menor le miraba con precaución de una manera que le robó por completo el aliento. Todavía metida en el mundo que le mostraban aquellos orbes azules, Maria se distrajo lo suficiente para que Tsubasa fuera capaz de rápidamente desarmar su defensa, retirarle su daga y acorralarle contra un árbol.

La Cadenzavna se sintió terriblemente indefensa ante el imponente andar de la peli-azul quien solo tenía en mente una palabra, una orden _"bésala ya"._

Azul y verde chocaron una vez más aislándose de todo lo demás. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus alientos estaban entre mezclándose y sus corazones latieron desesperados por ese contacto de labios, pero el maquillaje sobre la peli-rosa hizo reaccionar a la sakimori, quien aun en su papel, enterró su cara en el cuello de la mayor y murmuró algo que fue percibido como un "lo siento" antes de falsamente encajar su propia katana en sí misma y caer de forma convincente al suelo.

Maria igualmente reaccionó, a medias, pues una parte de ella creyó que eso era real, lo cual provocó que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos y se agachara instintivamente a abrazar al "convaleciente" cuerpo de Tsubasa, quien aún metida en su papel, sonrio con un toque nostálgico (además de que Kanade se coló en sus recuerdos en ese momento) y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la mayor, quien no dudo en sujetarla.

El mismo pensamiento recorrió a Maria, quería besar a Tsubasa en ese instante, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, pero no podía, no en ese momento, no en esa situación, no en ese lugar. Era tan frustrante, y no sabía que la japonesa tenía exactamente ese mismo sentir.

Aplausos masivos les hicieron salir de su burbuja. Inmensas felicitaciones por parte del director y el productor fueron escuchadas mientras que el demás equipo del staff estaba con la boca hasta el suelo, pues si se guiaban por el guion, ahora con la interpretación que acababan de dar, daban a entender que el caballero no había dejado el reino por lealtad a su princesa sino por un amor no consumado con ésta que se había convertido en su motivación para actuar como lo había hecho, un amor no consumado, pero ciertamente correspondido.

En pocas palabras, el espectador vería la inagotable tensión sexual que había sobre las idols más populares a nivel mundial en aquel momento.

* * *

 _ **¡Sabía que quedarían más de 1k de palabras! Aunque ciertamente quedó un poco diferente de lo que tenía planeado en un principio pero me gusto de igual manera, espero que a ustedes también :D  
**_

 _ **Es algo tarde y aun me quedan deberes por hacer, así que no dire mucho en esta ocasión excepto...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	10. Camino

Camino

Después de un día-noche bastante agotador, tanto Maria como Tsubasa habian terminado con su trabajo. Los sucesos del rodaje estaban dolorosamente grabados en sus memorias. Después de una lluvia de halagos y felicitaciones, el par de Idol había quedado libre, para que después de echar una ojeada a como habían quedado las escenas, terminaran partiendo de regreso al hotel al que se estaban hospedando (con Ogawa de chofer como es de esperarse) el cual estaba a casi cuatro horas de distancia puesto que habían salido a grabar a un bosque de una ciudad vecina a la capital; fuera de eso, también era bastante tarde, por lo que no dudaba que Ogawa decidiera ir a una velocidad moderada, considerando que –a excepción de los editores– todos tenían el dia libre.

—Paz—Suspiró Tsubasa una vez al lado del tan característico auto negro que utilizaban en transportarse. Sello personal de su mánager ninja.

—De acuerdo contigo—Maria correspondió el suspiro de manera inmediata al tiempo que le dirigía a la menor una sonrisa cansada que igualmente fue correspondida al instante.

Con una actitud completamente galante y digna de caballero, la peli-azul abrió la puerta del auto y cedió el paso a la peli-rosa, quien ligeramente avergonzada por aquel tan contundente acto, lo hizo con torpeza y una batalla interna para poder mantener su vergüenza bajo control. Ya una vez dentro del auto, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio mientras que nada disimuladamente sus manos se volvieron a enlazar.

Un aire de incomodidad rodeó a las cantantes y de reojo, Ogawa les miró por el espejo, sonriendo con cierto deje de confidencialidad en el momento en que la incomodidad de las chicas fue desapareciendo de a poco. En algun momento, la Kazanari había cedido su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la Cadenzavna mientras que ésta cedió su bufanda sobre el regazo de la peli-azul (a pesar de que antes estuviera en su cuello.

El aire de incomodidad cambió de nuevo a tensión cuando después de un rato de silencio en el que Maria por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo apoyándose en Tsubasa, siempre se supo que la mayor tenía menos resistencia en cuanto a esas cosas. De esta manera, fue como Tsubasa terminó deshaciendo los bollos en la cabeza de la peli-rosa (como ya venía siendo usual) antes de dejar su cabeza caer sobre la de la mayor.

Respiró el aroma que desprendían aquellos bellos cabellos y cerró los ojos con calma, disfrutando el calor en su mano izquierda y el cálido sentimiento en su pecho. Hacía tiempo que lo había admitido, pero ahora, pareciera como si su mente decidiera re-afirmarlo.

—Te amo—Susurró en su oreja cerrando igualmente sus ojos.


	11. Tentación de nombre y apellido

Tentación de nombre y apellido

Tsubasa sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse después de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. Instintivamente miró al frente encontrándose a un Ogawa bastante centrado en el camino y aislado en su propio mundo, aquello le relajó un poco; posteriormente reviso a la mayor quien seguía dormida completamente inconsciente de que lo que tanto añoraba oír había salido expulsado de los labios de la menor.

—Maria… ¿Qué haces conmigo? —Suspiró en un susurro clavando su mirada azulada en el fino, maduro y hermoso rostro de la aludida, perdiéndose en el largo de sus pestañas, siguiendo lo ondulado de sus cabellos y repasando por millonésima vez los rasgos que hacían de Maria toda una belleza a los ojos de cualquiera. Aquella nariz respingada, aquellos pómulos y el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas seguramente producto de la calefacción. Esos labios…

Esos labios eran una tentación terrible.

Nadie podía negarlo, aquellos labios eran perfectos. Siempre humectados, delgados pero ciertamente carnosos, algo largos pero tampoco de manera exagerada, de un rosa natural que te invitaba a convertirlos en rojos.

Apretó los párpados y maldijo mentalmente a sus hormonas y sus impulsos que en ese momento querían aprovecharse de la situación, de la inconsciencia de Maria y robarle aunque fuera un pequeño roce. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos casi invitándole y diciéndole "hazlo, te lo ruego". Completamente en trance ante aquella orden no verbal tan clara combinada con su deseo reprimido a la perfección, acercó su rostro con la completa determinación de hacerle caso, pero apenas sintió su aliento rozar su nariz se detuvo.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró de manera pesada, aun le quedaba auto control, no iba a traicionar la confianza tan estrecha que había entre la dueña del Airgetlám ella misma.

Tsubasa apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Maria y se obligó a dormir inconsciente de la mirada miel que le miraba a través del espejo.

.

.

Cuando Maria abrió de nuevo los ojos, seguía siendo de noche y el auto se encontraba aparcado. Apenas reaccionando, notó que Ogawa se estaba quitando el cinturón de seguridad y estaba dispuesto a bajar del auto, aunque en el último momento se percató de que estaba despertando.

—Iré a comprar un una bebida energética para soportar lo que queda del camino, ¿desea que le traiga algo? —Preguntó amablemente el manager, ella negó todavía medio dormida. El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo que volvía en cinco o diez minutos, dejándole así sumida en un silencio dentro del auto.

Conforme sus sentidos fueron reaccionando se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre la menor y que ésta a su vez se estaba apoyando en ella, por tanto, si se movía de su posición, sería casi seguro que Tsubasa despertaría. Tortuosamente sintió el aliento de la sakimori chocar contra su frente y moviendo ligeramente sus cabellos. Bastó con simplemente alzar la vista para tener en panorámica los bellos labios de Tsubasa.

Delgados y de tamaño promedio que en aquel momento no hacían más que dificultarle el controlarse.

Poco a poco fue acomodándose de nuevo, teniendo el cuidado de no despertar a Tsubasa, hasta quedar frente a frente con el rostro de la menor. Su conciencia razonable le dijo que no cediera a sus instintos pero… su lado pesimista le repetía que jamás volvería a estar tan cerca de aquellos labios.

A diferencia de Tsubasa, Maria no tuvo un autocontrol al cual aferrarse, fue por esto que la Cadenzavna no tuvo mayor contemplación que unir ligeramente sus labios con los de la Kazanari.

* * *

 _ **Xeonice, te juro que fue completamente sin intención, de hecho se relaciona con el hecho de que ayer no tuve tiempo para subir capitulo y por el hecho de que hoy traigo dos drabbles/one-shots.  
**_

 _ **Verán queridos amigos/amigas lectores. Comenzó mi semana de proyectos y trabajos extra, así que el capítulo pasado lo subí apenas consciente y después me quedé dormida (notese, lo subi desde el movil) y este escrito correspondía al dia de ayer pero me quedé dormida antes de siquiera pasar el documento a FanFiction así que no dejaré notas de autor en el siguiente capítulo (que verán en dos horas máximo) porque aparentemente eso les gusto.**_

 _ **Si Xeonice, se acerca el clímax. Dani Horta tiene razón el algo: ellas querían más.**_

 _ **De cualquier manera, solo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	12. Observaciones

Observaciones I

Nunca solían darle demasiada participación a pesar de que terminaba siendo partícipe de la situación, pero no es como si le llamase mucho la atención. Era una persona bastante discreta y al ser un ninja su deber era permanecer en las sombras.

Ogawa Shinji había fungido como mánager de Tsubasa desde que esta inició su carrera como cantante cuando apenas tenía quince años, le había acompañado en sus triunfos y en sus progresos, en todos sin excepción. Su desarrollo había pasado del ámbito laboral al personal y al contrario de lo que muchos imaginaban, el no sentía ninguna atracción de cualquier tipo con su representada.

Ogawa le había visto caer en un abismo debido a la muerte de Kanade y como Hibiki y Chris habían evitado que se ahogara en las bravas olas que le esperaban al final de la caída pero sin poder sacarla. Ogawa había visto como con pequeños actos, Maria había hecho que Tsubasa comenzara a salir de su cascarón y esto se notaba de manera bastante fácil para quienes conocían a la peli-azul de antes, es decir, la división de SONG sin contar a las usuarias y Elfnein.

—Día libre, ¿eh? —Se rio con un sentimiento de familiaridad alegría cuando Tsubasa le mandó un mensaje para disculparse y excusarse (ordenarle) que no les llamaran ni a ella ni a Maria a menos que surgiera una emergencia que ocupara de sus Gears. Siendo honestos, Ogawa ya se esperaba algo así, conocía a Tsubasa a veces mejor que a sí mismo a pesar de que fuese una persona bastante dificil de leer.

El mánager se rio con una verdadera alegría en mucho tiempo.

Kanade solía hacer lo mismo con Tsubasa, solo que esta vez, era completamente distinto, mucho más intenso.

Pasó el día vagueando, revisando un poco las redes sociales (con el propósito de informarse que le convendría hacer con sus representadas) enterándose de que ambas chicas habían sido atrapadas en un centro comercial. Frunció el ceño por haber dejado colarse esa posibilidad, pero tampoco hizo mucho para evitarlo. Se enteró de manera bastante mundana que ambas se habían liberado de sus fans, las Idol habían partido hacia otro lugar secreto. ¿Cuánto a que estaban en la habitación de ninguna de las dos?

Tenía razón, estaban en la habitación de su representada en lo que parecía un maratón de películas. Se avergonzó por encontrarlas tomada de la mano con un beso en escena entre dos mujeres para variar…pero Tsubasa se veía contenta, y por mucho tiempo, riendo relajadamente sin dar la impresión de tener una carga en sus hombros.

Regresó más noche cuando estuvo segura que alguna de las dos se habían dormido para ellos será más fácil entrar a una universidad porque deshizo los bollos de la Cadenzavna como había visto a Tsubasa a hacer y deshizo el peinado de ambas chicas, les arropó y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El que las armas utilizadas para el rodaje de Fushichou no Furanme fueran réplicas del Ame no Habakiri y el Airgetlám era cosa suya, era bastante obvio además de que nunca tuvo la intención de disimular aunque también era imposible poder hacerlo, nadie más pensaría en un diseño así a menos que lo hubiese visto y el público solo conocía a Maria usando el Gungnir y Tsubasa no había sido visualizada con su gear.

¿Cómo logró que la producción aprobara el uso de armas reales? No lo hizo, se dio el capricho a sus espaldas y dado a que tenían el tiempo medido para estrenar el PV en una entrevista programada para la primera semana de marzo, no les quedaría más remedio que dejarlas ser.

¿Por qué poner en peligro la integridad de las Idol y su trabajo? Por un pequeño capricho, tanto suyo como de Tsubasa. Estaba más que claro que no iban a lastimarse seriamente, lo más que llegaría a pasar serían unos cuantos rasguños pero estaban a un nivel casi similar, lo cual haría que los rasguños fueran mínimos y estuvieran dirigidos únicamente a la ropa; conocía la manera de pelear de Tsubasa, él era su segundo maestro después de todo, siempre trataba de desarmar al enemigo a menos que estos fuesen incapaces de razonar, era allí en donde atacaba con la firme intención de lastimar o a veces matar. Conviviendo a Tsubasa en muchas de sus primeras ocasiones, también conocía sus sentimientos por Maria (aunque eran bastante evidentes a decir verdad) como para saber que era incapaz de lastimarla y de que en lo único en que se concentraría sería en desarmar a la mayor.

Ogawa no se impidió reír con ligereza una vez que distinguió el mutuo reconocimiento de las combatientes.

El capricho de Tsubasa desde hacía mucho tiempo era pelear de nuevo con la peli-rosa, según le habia alegado la Kazanari, no había podido pelear al cien con Maria. Que el enfrentamiento había sido sorpresa, que ella no había estado preparada y que Maria no había ingerido Linker y estaba más bien ganando tiempo para que Nastassja pudiera acercarse con Kirika y Shirabe y escapar. Bueno, Ogawa estaba cumpliendo ese capricho a su manera. En tantas cosas que habían pasado después de que el asunto de la caída de la luna se resolviera, Maria fue tomada en custodia junto con las pequeñas Kirika y Shirabe para después ser controlada por las Naciones Unidas, apenas y le permitían desarrollar mejor sus habilidades, por lo que se vio obligada a trabajar más en su trabajo de Idol con la ayuda de Tsubasa y en eso consistían sus encuentros. Después con todo el asunto de Carol, no tuvieron tiempo de prepararse y pasaron directo a la acción, además de que en ese momento el amor entre ellas comenzó a hacerse notar haciéndoles asimilarlo de manera algo lenta, fue por esto que Ogawa Shinji decidió que ese era el mejor momento para terminar con aquel deseo.

La pista comenzó a escucharse y a un paso controlado Tsubasa y Maria fueron acercándose.

Las manos de Maria desenfundaron las réplicas del Airgetlám y las sujetaron en un agarre invertido al tiempo que Tsubasa desenfundó la katana con el diseño del Ame no Habakiri lanzando la funda sin dirección alguna y tomando el arma con ambas manos.

Apenas estuvieron a metro y medio se lanzaron entre sí.

Fue un verdadero duelo que le hizo al joven manager sentirse orgullo por haberlo patrocinado. Él, como fanático de las artes marciales que involucraran armas y cómo segundo maestro de Tsubasa y asesor de Maria, quedó fascinado y orgulloso de lo mucho que habían progresado, de lo fuertes que se habían vuelto y de lo mucho que habían madurado. Él, cómo amigo, estaba auténticamente contento de las miradas de desafío en las que ambas mujeres se reconocían como iguales y trataban de vencerse de manera limpia, estaba feliz de ver como sus corazones estaban uniéndose en uno solo de una manera única -y que muchos definirían como sin sentido- tratando de no ceder al innegable deseo de reclamarse y proclamarse como la única y verdadera dueña de la otra, lo cual creaba una notable tensión sexual que cambiaba completamente la interpretación de la historia que estaban creando y creaba que todos las miraran boquiabiertos, emocionados o incrédulos mientras que él las veía con una sonrisa, completamente alegre.

—Bien hecho, Tsubasa-san, Maria-san—Felicitó en voz baja, no tanto por el asunto del PV, sino por el desenlace de la batalla, estaba firmemente convencido que después de esa explosión de emociones, ya estaban más cerca de poder confesarse sus sentimientos.

Una vez que Tsubasa o Maria dijeran en voz alta un "te amo" estarían marcando un viaje sin retorno.

Ogawa estaba acostumbrado a una cosa, y ésta era servir a Tsubasa todo lo posible. Le había causado una ligera molestia cuando en su tiempo, Kanade le había destituido en varios de esos aspectos, momentos en los que Kanade le desplazó como el caballero protector de la peli-azul, pero con el tiempo había aceptado que el rol como protector que no le sería eterno.

Cuando Kanade murió, Ogawa fue sacado completamente de balance una vez más. Fue obligado a volver a las tareas que Kanade había vuelto suyas y más aparte, tuvo que agregar un listado de cosas que no estaban dentro de él, y una de esas cosas era limpiar su habitación. No lo negará, fue bastante incómodo en un principio al encontrarse con cosas que se supone que como hombre no debería ver, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

Con la muerte de Kanade, Ogawa también tuvo que aprender a medirse en una gran variedad de aspectos que iban desde los temas de conversación hasta actividades a realizar, todo con el propósito de no herirla más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que debió haber hecho lo contrario para que pudiera superarlo ya era tarde, la Tsubasa que debía ser cuidada quedó sepultada dejando a una Tsubasa más compleja de entender, más centrada en el deber sin confiar en nadie y que poco a poco se olvidaba de vivir.

No lo negará, la llegada de Hibiki y Chris le habían ayudado a que no se centrara tanto en el deber. La primera le había recordado que la vida era hermosa y efímera, pero Tsubasa ya había olvidado como vivir, la segunda le había mostrado que el deber no lo era todo y que había cosas que no podía hacer por sí misma en las que necesitaba apoyo, pero tampoco negaría que quien mayor le había hecho a su representada, había sido Maria.

Tsubasa había prometido no volver a cantar con nadie, fue por esto que se había encargado de rechazar las diversas proposiciones de duetos, por eso le sorprendió que la misma Tsubasa le pidiera arreglar un dueto con ella. Tsubasa y Maria nunca lo supieron, pero ambas pidieron un dueto al mismo tiempo. Ogawa tenía sus dudas acerca de si lo suyo fue un amor a primera vista, pero no le extrañaría, no llevaban siquiera un año y medio de conocerse y ya estaban profundamente enamoradas.

¿Qué le dio por pensar todo aquello en ese preciso instante? Muy simple.

Después de terminar con las grabaciones del PV, Ogawa tenía la tarea de llevarlas a ambas de vuelta al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, usualmente se acercaría a una de las puertas y la abriría para dejarlas pasar, de nuevo se rompió su balance cuando Tsubasa se adelantó a hacer eso y dejó a la Cadenzavna pasar, Shinji no pudo hacer más que subir a su lugar como piloto y reír interiormente al ver la interacción tan torpemente adorable entre sus representadas que actuaban como adolescentes cuando ya eran mayores de edad.

—Te amo…

Tsubasa ya había cedido, fue en ese instante en el que pudo ver como la menor se acomodaba para dormir que lo confirmó, ya no quedaban miramientos para la Kazanari, pero ¿y Maria?

.

.

Despues de unas horas conduciendo de noche sin parar, comenzó a sentirse cansado, no era un humano ordinario, pero continuaba siéndolo, tenía sus límites. Aparcó en la primera tienda de auto-servicio que encontró dispuesto a comprar un café, pero apenas vio como Maria estaba comenzando a despertar decidió cambiarlo por una bebida energética, sabía que el café se había vuelo algo especial para aquellas dos y no le apetecía divertirse a costa suya, de momento, estaba cansado, así que de momento, se haría el callado y de vista ciega a como Maria estaba robándole su primer beso a Tsubasa, pero algo ciertamente le causó bastante diversión.

Apostaba lo que fuera a que también era el primer beso de Maria y no dudaba de que ganaría dicha apuesta, despues de todo, Ogawa había sido un espectador más desde el inicio, y aunque no tuviera la otra parte de la historia como Shirabe la tenía, estaba seguro de que conocía a Tsubasa y a Maria a la perfección.

No faltaba mucho para que esas dos dieran el paso.

Lo podía asegurar.

Pero pensándolo bien… un poco de ayuda no estaría tan mal.


	13. Acuerdo

Acuerdo

Ojos curiosos miraron una de las mesas del comedor en específico.

Maria y Tsubasa eran figuras públicas, sí, pero Ogawa se había encargado de que el hotel en el que se hospedaran estuviera ubicado en un área ligeramente alejada del centro de la ciudad en donde solamente iban empresarios demasiado enfocados en ellos mismos o incluso otras celebridades, pero claro, esto no podría seguir para siempre, los gastos eran exagerados y si bien la disquera y las mismas Tsubasa y Maria podían pagarlo, era bastante exagerado el gasto, fue por eso que el manager se vio obligado a tomar ciertas medidas.

Ogawa le pasó un vaso de agua a Tsubasa y esta, en medio de su ahogamiento con el pedazo de pan que estaba ingiriendo, lo tomó mientras que Maria se disculpaba una y otra vez con el castaño por haberle escupido encima mientras que este le restaba importancia mientras se limpiaba.

— ¿Me lo podrías repetir? —Pidió Tsubasa una vez recuperada.

—A partir del día de mañana ustedes dos comenzarán a vivir juntas en un apartamento más cercano a la disquera propiedad de la misma—Dijo simple ante la mirada de súplica que le dirigía Maria que prácticamente le decía "No me dejes a solas con ella"—Fue un acuerdo que vino directo de Tony Glazer y yo estuve de acuerdo.

— ¿Y no pudiste consultárnoslo antes? —Preguntó la Kazanari incrédula.

— ¿Te molesta la idea de vivir con Maria-san? —Respondió la pregunta.

—No

— María-san, ¿le molesta la idea de vivir con Tsubasa-san?

—No

—En ese caso no veo problema.

—Pero…—Habló la peli-rosa—Es demasiado incómodo tener esa clase de intimidad y…

—Bueno, en teoría llevan viviendo juntas desde hace tiempo, lo único que les separaba era una puerta, y no será muy diferente esta vez.

— ¿Eh? —Soltaron a coro las Idol, el manager no pudo disimular una risa.

—Es un apartamento con dos habitaciones, completamente amueblado y solo es temporal en lo que volvemos a Japón o en lo que ustedes deciden instalarse en Londres—Aclaró divertido ante los sonrojados rostros de las mayores, él no era así, pero ciertamente era divertido jugar con la dupla azul y rosa de esa manera.

—Ya… ¿Y por qué el cambio tan repentino? —Preguntó Maria—Según teníamos entendido solo grabaríamos nuestros duetos.

—Bueno, Maria-san, para poder presentar PV debe haber una pequeña presentación con los protagonistas de este lo cual siempre incluye una entrevista entre ellos, en este caso ustedes—Señaló tomando un poco de jugo—Aunque es curioso que este sea el primer PV que ustedes tienen, aunque lógico ya que Maria-san no lleva más de un año como cantante y Tsubasa-san siempre había utilizado grabaciones de sus conciertos ya que se negaba a realizar un PV.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó la mayor curiosa mirando fijamente a la menor la cual se hacía bolita en su asiento— ¿Por qué?

—Esa es una muy larga historia que no alcanza el tiempo para contarla ahora—Dijo desviando la mirada y mentalmente asesinando a su manager.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay que ver muchas cosas con el cambio de viviendas—Se excusó con lo primero que su mente le brindó a pesar de que se arrepintió al segundo siguiente, pues implícitamente le dio la luz verde a su manager.

—Bueno, en ese caso las dejo mientras cancelo la noche de hoy—Dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento, aunque esto era mentira, la había cancelado desde antes de hablar con ellas— ¿Quiere que aliste su maleta, Tsubasa-san?

—No—Dijo de inmediato—Lo haré con Maria.

Interesante.

— ¿A qué hora les viene bien que las recoja? —Si todo iba tan bien como pensaba…

—Nosotras iremos, Ogawa-san—Bingo—Si nos da la dirección nos basta—Después de un intercambio de miradas, fue Maria quien soltó aquello.

—Entendido—Dijo sacando un bloc de notas y apuntando la dirección, sabía que quien mejor se manejaba con el inglés era la Cadenzavna, por eso le dio la nota a ella junto con la llave y se despidió.

Sabía que ambas aprovecharían su improvisado día libre para salir un rato, así como que les había sometido una tortura al hacerlas vivir juntas, por lo menos hasta que se confesaran, aunque según él, no deberían tardar más de cinco días.

Si tan solo Ogawa supiera lo torpes que pueden llegar a ser esas dos…

* * *

 _ **Buenas noches, yo sé que extrañaban mis sensuales notas de autor. Hahahaha mentira. El cansancio ya saben, no me deja, luego pues llegan las distracciones, los deberes y demás.  
**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capíulo anterior (fueron 2k 0.0) y este, que salieron exprimiendo al máximo mi inspiración y extrañamente, escuchando a Panic! At The Disco, así bien random.**_

 _ **Esta noche no les dejo formula, porque si ando concentrada en el capítulo de Seducción asi que seguiré escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	14. Demonio de ojos verdes II

Demonio de ojos verdes II

Después de un pacífico almuerzo (dentro de lo que cabe), Maria y Tsubasa habían ido a hacer sus maletas como lo habían acordado y ya abajo, la peli-azul había sido la encargada de buscar un taxi mientras que ella se quedaba a cargo de las maletas. Encontrar una unidad tan rápido fue bastante satisfactorio, ver que el taxista tenía dobles intenciones con la japonesa no tanto.

— _Entonces, a donde la llevo señorita…s_ —Al último segundo y después de poner la maleta en su lugar dentro de la cajuela, notó la presencia de Maria, quién le mandó una mirada fulminante al ver las dobles intenciones del hombre con la japonesa por sus notables rasgos asiáticos, su poco control del inglés y su destacable atractivo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Maria tomó la mano de Tsubasa con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos, la costumbre que ya tenían pero que en esta vez se vio más remarcada. Tsubasa no le vio mayor problema, al contrario, intensificó el agarre antes de mirarle con cara de duda, no había entendido lo que había pedido el taxista pero suponía que debía dar la dirección… que no tenía.

— _Bueno, nos gustaría ir a nuestro nuevo departamento_—Remarcó la palabra en plural antes de alzar la barbilla triunfante— _La dirección vendría siendo…_

Arreglándoselas para sacar el papel que le había dado Ogawa sin soltar su agarre con Tsubasa, le dio la dirección al hombre quien chasqueando la lengua (y de mala gana) les llevó al lugar.

La diosa dentro de Maria se alzó orgullosa al ver como salió airosa y ahuyentó al tipejo que se la quiso dar de grande.

La diosa dentro de Maria prendió su ser en llamas cuando el arrendatario reveló ser fan de Tsubasa y no perdió tiempo de halagarla.

Caminó con pasos pesados y dejó crecer una notable aura asesina que hizo que el arrendatario saliera huyendo despavorido de una manera que la densa sakimori no lo notara.

No debería, pero después de haber besado a la menor mientras dormía, la mayor sentía que nadie más que no fuese ella misma, tenía el derecho de fijar sus ojos en la Kazanari de una manera que no fuese laboral/profesional, después de todo, nadie quería que despertara un verdadero demonio de ojos verdes al cual comúnmente llamaban celos, y muchos saben lo peligrosos que pueden ser.

Ahora imagínense al pobre idiota que intente ligar a Tsubasa Kazanari cuando a lado Maria Cadenzavna Eve puede destrozarte con el Airgetlám.

* * *

 _ **Perdonen si se les hace muy corto, pero no pude hacer más, Maria celosa no es tan divertida como Tsubasa (o al menos para mi) además de que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir hoy, rogando por poder subirles Seducción (y si lo hago es milagro) pero bueh~~ estoy algo apresurada así que sin nada más que dedicarles este capítulo a Nijiro-kun y a Guest por comentar y mandarles un fuerte abrazo a todos los demás lectores, me despido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 15 de Curso**_


	15. Vivienda

Vivienda

Tsubasa y Maria se habían tomado unos cuantos días libres de manera improvisada como ya venía siendo costumbre. El motivo en esta ocasión venía siendo tanto la edición de Fushichou no Furanme como el nuevo reto que se les había presentado a las aludidas: no saltar encima de la otra.

—Tsubasa, el baño está listo—Las mejillas de Maria se sonrojaron una vez que dijo eso, su mente le traicionó y le hizo imaginarse una visión bastante futurista.

—V-Ve tu primero— ¡Santa perla de la papaya! ¿Desde cuanto Tsubasa tartamudeaba? —No tengo problema.

— ¿S-Segura?

El tartamudear se ha vuelto contagioso.

—Sí, no te preocupes—Sonrio aun nerviosa—Yo ya fui ayer, es justo que ahora vayas tu. Te ayudaría después con la cena, pero no quiero incendiar el lugar

—No te preocupes, ya dejé algo listo Si gustas cenamos cuando salga del baño.

—Me parece perfecto—Y de esa manera, la extranjera dejó la habitación, haciendo que la japonesa respirara con alivio. Se sentía bastante cohibida y eso que apenas comenzaban a acoplarse a las pequeñas rutinas de la otra.

Por ejemplo, Maria tenía la costumbre de bañarse todas las mañanas mientras que Tsubasa lo hacía de noche antes de acostarse, asi que el primer día habían tenido complicaciones porque si bien Tsubasa se despertó antes, había sido tomada por sorpresa y terminando con un pequeño momento incómodo cuando a medio pasillo se encontró a la Cadenzavna envuelta a una toalla. Otra cosa que le había sorprendido a la Cadenzavna fue que, a pesar de que la sakimori promoviera una dieta saludable, no la llevaba a cabo, aunque esto se debía más a que la menor no sabía cocinar.

Pero bueno, el diálogo es hermoso y las mayores decidieron hacer caso a él después de que Hibiki lo promoviera tanto.

Ahora de una manera curiosa se habían puesto de acuerdo para bañarse antes de la hora de la cena una antes que la otra, de manera seguida, que Maria se encargaría de la comida y que Tsubasa de los trastos.

Fue bastante equitativo y fuera de esto, una calidez se comenzaba a sentir en el pecho de la menor. Disfrutaba aquello y eso que solo iban cuatro desde que vivían juntas, no le molestaría quedarse así un poco más, pero ambas debían levantarse temprano al día siguiente ya que comenzarían a grabar el inicio de Seiten Galaxy Cross ya que para el estreno de este, disponían tiempo de sobra.


	16. Nervios

Nervios

Tsubasa llevaba tiempo pensándolo, pero justo ahora mientras veía a Maria servir la cena con su cabello todavía parcialmente húmedo, ¿cómo se supone que Maria se fijaría en ella si no hacía nada para que la notara? Era bastante contradictorio y carecía de lógica, ahora que lo pensaba. Lo más probable era que solo le viera como una compañera de batalla y de trabajo, pero no dejaría que el pesimismo se apoderara de ella, había pasado por cosas más grandes, esto no debería ser nada.

Entonces… ¿Por qué le temblaban las rodillas?

Respiró de forma tranquila y pasó el cepillo por sus largos cabellos, en cuanto pudiera le encargaría a Ogawa que comprara una secadora, aunque usarlo como pretexto para salir en otra cita con Maria (una que no saliera tan extraña) no le venía mal… Ah pero claro, en ese momento el enorme valor por el que era caracterizada de parte de sus compañeras de batalla se había esfumado mágicamente.

Por un demonio, ya no podia ni hablar con normalidad porque su lengua terminaba trabándose entorpeciendo así sus palabras como si ya no fueran lo suficientemente torpes. Todo había empeorado desde aquella vez que le había dicho "te amo" mientras la mayor estaba dormida, había sido un completo impulso haberlo dicho, simplemente se dejó llevar por la ternura de Maria y ahora ya no sabía que hacer ahora que no podia negar de ninguna manera sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué el amor era complicado? Bueno no, eran las personas las complicadas, en especial las Idols que tenían un conocimiento tan nulo sobre el amor que no sabían que eran correspondidas.

Todos lo sabían menos ellas.

—Listo—Escuchó a Maria y decidió darle una segunda secada con la toalla y desenredar una vez más su cabello, tratando ganar más tiempo con esto para poder calmarse. Sus rodillas no temblaban ya, pero desconfiaba de su voz y su rostro. Rogaba a lo que fuera que no estuviera sonrojada y hacía cientos de repasos a lo que se supone quería decir para no volver a tartamudear.

—Eh…— ¿Era enserio? ¿Tanta mentalización no sirvió de nada? —Gr-Gracias.

—No es nada—Si de por sí apenas Tsubasa recordó aquella palabra, ahora con esa sonrisa tan radiante y esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Tsubasa no conocía ni su propio nombre. ¿Quién era esa tal Tsubasa para empezar?

—Provecho.

—Provecho.

Es oficial, los nervios eran un problema bastante grave y del que jamás lograría deshacerse aun si confesaba sus sentimientos cuando la mayor estuviese consciente.

¿Deberían llamarles idiotas, densas, torpes o inocentes?


	17. Grabación II

Grabación II

A diferencia de la vez pasada, no andaban con prisas sobre una fecha de entrega, por tanto, a pesar de que tanto Maria como Tsubasa llegaron a lo que vendría siendo una cabina de grabación ambientada con cámaras de diversos ángulos a las diez de la mañana, era justo al mediodía que comenzaban a grabar.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, no había un argumento demasiado elaborado para el PV dado a que la canción era animadora y bastante dulce en el sentido romántico; debido a esto solo debieron ir con ropa casual pero estética y lucir lo más natural posible, según las indicaciones de Ogawa. Las Idol no se habían dado cuenta de esto pero, tanto el productor y el director de la vez pasada estaban esperando que de nuevo brillara esa chispa tan especial entre ellas (y según lo que habían hablado con el mánager de ambas chicas) al momento de simplemente cantar.

Desde un principio Tsubasa sabía que no grabarían de nuevo la canción puesto que no tendría entonces sentido mezclarlo con imágenes del concierto GenesiX, pero se quedó callada al ver una nueva oportunidad de cantar con la peli-rosa y esta vez sin tanto deber encima. Maria al no estar lo suficientemente metida en el medio ni tener la experiencia que la menor ya tenía, no pudo captar del todo esto.

—Grabaremos la canción completa un total de cuatro veces solo por seguridad—Dijo el director y el productor a su lado asintio sonriente—Es demasiado complicado grabar en espacios tan cerrados—Comentó en voz más baja.

Maria asintió entusiasmada y Tsubasa solo le siguió en silencio. Una vez se pusieron los auriculares por los que comenzó a sonar la pista, el mundo desapareció una vez más y eso fue bastante fácil de percibir, al igual que la tensión sexual en Fushichou no Furanme.

Cuando las voces de ambas mujeres se unieron en el "te amo" de la segunda estrofa de la canción se vio un brillo especial en las miradas que se dirigieron, el cual fue aumentando su intensidad conforme a las demás grabaciones fueron pasando. Las sonrisas que se lanzaron durante los coros llenaron el corazón de más de uno de los presentes de ternura. Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de la menor cuando la voz de Tsubasa entonó un "al tomar de tu mano" y la ilusión fue palpable cuando Maria completó con un "como cada día".

Ogawa rio mentalmente ante la interacción de las espadachinas. Él era de los pocos que sabían que era Tsubasa la autora anónima de aquella canción, y le parecía gracioso que hubiera escrito los sentimientos que todavía no tenía asimilados y los hubiese cantado de manera internacional, si supiera la menor lo que había de ellas en internet…

Oh, y eso que aún no les decía que la grabación del PV incluiría un detrás de escena de ese PV y el de Fushichou no Furanme además de un pequeño documental sobre ellas entrevistándolos a todos.

Tal parecía que Genjuuro le había pegado algunas de sus mañas.

* * *

 _ **Falta poco, falta muy poco para la culminación de esto... estoy emocionada de haberme puesto al corriente (3 capítulos en 1 día, wow) con algo de suerte esto no volverá a pasar, ya termine con la mayoría de mis proyectos y en mi colegio eliminaron los exámenes y lo remplazaron por otra cosa así que bueh~~ espero ya no estar tan apretada en tiempos :D**_

 _ **Oh cierto, los capítulos de hoy al viernes (a partir de Grabación II) se supone que suceden en el mismo día, que siguiendo la cronología del fic y de la vida real, vendría siendo el 4 de marzo. Quería aclararlo porque a lo mejor podía revolverlos, pero bueno, nos vemos mañana y después de un saludo y un abrazo a Nijiro-kun y a Xeo les recuerdo que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	18. Indirecta II

Indirecta II

Tsubasa no se explicaba porque últimamente Ogawa andaba más vivo y pícaro, en especial cuando se encontraba acerca de Maria. Le recordaba a Ryoko en ocasiones, a cuando recién se enteró de que gustaba de Kanade, ¿podría ser que…?

—Ogawa-san—Llamó aprovechando que Maria había ido al sanitario— ¿Estás intentando juntarme con Maria?

— ¿Cómo puede pensar eso Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó inocente mientras bebía un sorbo de su té con tranquilidad, pero claro, Tsubasa ya sabía cuándo Ogawa mentía y viceversa.

—Cierto, como lo pude imaginar—dijo en el mismo tono—No es como si de la nada te gustara ser celestina—Igualmente bebió de su té mientras disimuladamente veía el té de Maria.

—Exactamente, no es como si la amaras en secreto y todos lo supieran menos ella—Se rio.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si ella me correspondiera igual—Se rio tambien—Así que no tendría sentido.

—Tienes razón, tampoco no es como si quisieras salir con ella—La peli-azul no se percató de que el manager miraba detrás de ella con diversión.

—Pues claro, preferiría ser su novia a únicamente salir de ella—Dijo con naturalidad escuchando una ligera exclamación detrás de ella, haciendo que fulminase al castaño con la mirada por lo que decidió "remediar" la situación fingiendo que no sabía de la presencia de Maria detrás de ella—Pero eso es imposible, solo estamos suponiendo.

—Oh Tsubasa-san, me sorprende lo lenta que puede ser en ocasiones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿De qué tanto hablan? —Maria decidió hacer lo mismo que la sakimori, pero interiormente estaba herida, pensando que la menor no le consideraría siquiera como una posible opción de pareja.

—Cosas sin importancia—Se adelantó el hombre sonriente—Solo bromeamos de distintas cosas.

Tsubasa lo miró molesta, si el castaño no iba a ayudarla que no la hundiera por favor.

—No tan sin importancia—Habló la Kazanari—Solo le preguntaba porque andaba actuando tan extraño y me cambió el tema muy radical a si me gustaría salir contigo, lo cual no tiene sentido. Es decir ya lo hacemos ¿no?

Las mejillas de Maria se sonrojaron a un nivel nunca antes visto ante las palabras de la oji-azul, las cuales a pesar de no ser muy románticas o explicitas tenían un pesado significado y, analizándolo objetivamente, tenía razón ¿Qué clase de amigas de 19 y 21 años se toman de las manos a todo momento valiéndoles un carajo el mundo?

—Tsubasa…

— ¿Sí?

—Para ser tan certera eres demasiado lenta en ocasiones.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó alzando la ceja.

—Olvídalo.

* * *

 _ **Adivinen quien se enfermó al grado de no poder estar despierta más de cinco minutos, exacto, yo, fue por eso que ayer no pude publicar (el destino quiere que sufran y yo lucho contra el) por eso vengo hoy con capítulo doble (otra vez) y con uno que ya estaba esperando para escribir porque ya comienza el clímax la declaración está cada vez más cerca y en el capitulo 19 lo verán mejor.  
**_

 _ **Hasta pronto :D**_


	19. Complejo I

Complejo I

La segunda/tercera parte de la grabación de Seiten Galaxy Cross era todavía más sencilla que la anterior, pues no debían hacer absolutamente nada más que disfrutar su tiempo juntas con un par de cámaras y ya. Aparentemente el público quería conocer más de Maria y Tsubasa detrás de las cámaras.

Sí… Ogawa aún no les decía que justamente estaban haciendo un detrás de cámaras.

El plan fue sencillo, caminar un rato por un centro comercial (pero claro, uno un poco más deshabitado para no enfrentarse a una multitud comparable a la de un estadio) mientras que de manera oculta, un par de camarógrafos les grabarían a la distancia.

Fue así como ahora se encontraba Maria anclada del brazo de Tsubasa mientras recorrían tienda tras tienda aprovechando el conocerse un poco más. En un inicio sus manos estaban enlazadas como siempre, pero de un momento a otro Maria necesitó un poco más de contacto y esto a Tsubasa no pareció importarle de manera negativa (por que el sonrojo en sus mejillas marcaba que si le importaba) por lo que quedaron de esa manera.

Fueron desde una tienda de animales en donde discutían sobre posibles futuras mascotas (sin darse cuenta que los empleados del local les gritaban "ya cásense") hasta una tienda de libros en donde para su sorpresa, ambas eran unas románticas de lo peor (y los empleados decían un "ya bésense" con la mirada), para finalmente terminar en una tienda de ropa en donde sus gustos no pudieron ser más diferentes, porque si bien Tsubasa estaba acostumbrada a usar todo tipo de prendas debido a su empleo, prefería mil veces usar ropa holgada y de colores oscuros (o distintas variedades de azul) que ropa ajustada con los colores que más resaltaran su belleza como lo hacía Maria.

Sí… Maria era digna imagen de la feminidad mientras que Tsubasa variaba bastante; no llegaba a ser una _otoko-onna_ pero sin duda la palabra "femenina" no le definía, hasta la misma Maria se lo había dicho cientos de veces atrás, esto le hizo preguntarse algo bastante importante, ¿no sería el hecho de su poca feminidad el que no llamara su atención?

Si Tsubasa está siendo algo idiota, pero no es como si la pudiesen culpar, todos tenemos complejos y justo ahora la Kazanari está descubriendo uno de los suyos.

Mientras Maria se probaba algo de ropa, Tsubasa desvió la mirada con aburrimiento encontrándose con un hombre en su misma situación, esperando por su novia (aunque la mayor técnicamente no era su novia); se rio con pena compartida y viendo fuera del local se encontró con una pareja de lesbianas que mandaban a la mierda el mundo y se concentraban solo en ellas. Esto le hizo sonreír, sintiéndose aliviada sin ningún motivo en especial, pero eso sí, satisfecha.

Las miró fijamente con un poco de anhelo, deseando que Maria y ella fueran las que estuvieran allí en esa situación, compartiendo ese beso tan dulce que aquella pareja se dio aunque solo duró unos segundos. Una de ellas era más baja que la otra por solo unos dos o tres centímetros, se veía que llevaba cierto control sobre su novia porque la vio molestarla varias veces, se sentiría identificada con ella de no ser por par de cosas: ropa y maquillaje.

Mientras que Tsubasa utilizaba un pantalón de mezclilla no tan ajustado pero tampoco tan holgado y un sweater azul rey, aquella chica vestía un pantalón color rosa bastante ajustado, una blusa con holanes blanca y llevaba sus labios pintados y sus ojos delineados mientras que el único maquillaje que había habido en su cara era el que le habían puesto para la caracterización del PV de Fushichou no Furanme. Se sintió inferior al notar como la otra chica llevaba un estilo de ropa muy similar al de Maria, quien igualmente se maquillaba (de forma ligera) en un intento de verse más hermosa para Tsubasa, pero claro, ésta no lo sabía ya que la encontraba hermosa en cualquier faceta.

 _¿Y si Maria estaba buscando una linda muñeca toda delicada y no un centinela?_

Pensar aquello hizo que su pecho doliera, porque si no tenía el deber no era Tsubasa. Lo más triste de esto, es que la menor podría renunciar a ello si la mayor se lo pedía.

—Tsubasa—Desvió su mirada de aquella adorable y acaramelada pareja de mujeres y se centró en Maria quien ya había vuelto con su ropa normal y una bolsa con el logo de la tienda en una mano y un conjunto de ropa en la otra—Encontré esto y pensé que te quedaría perfecto, ¿por qué no te lo pruebas?

—Claro, aunque conociéndote, sé que tendrás razón—Sonrio con calma pero interiormente con la duda aun carcomiéndole. Una vez dentro del camerino observó el conjunto y sonrio con pesadez, no era algo femenino pero tampoco era demasiado " _masculino_ ".

¿Qué esperaba Maria de ella?

¿Debería transformarse en algo que no era solo para que ésta la viera?

El conjunto le quedó perfecto, tal y como lo había predicho la Cadenzavna, inclusive era de su talla. Sonrió con ilusión. Si volvía a tener una cita con Maria, se encargaría de usar aquella ropa, una ropa que la misma Maria le había escogido.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde? —Preguntó una vez que dejaron la tienda, cada una cargando su respectiva compra.

—Pues ya está anocheciendo y Ogawa-san me mandó un mensaje mientras te cambiabas para decirme que estamos libres—A Tsubasa no le agradó del todo esto, ¿Por qué le habló a Maria en lugar de ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenían tanta confianza? ¿Y si lo que Maria buscaba era un hombre? — ¿Te parece si compramos los ingredientes para _nuestra_ cena?

—Claro, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy? —Preguntó tomando rumbo al súper al fondo de la plaza.

—Aún no lo sé—Dijo tomando la mano libre de Tsubasa enlazando sus dedos—Supongo que lo veremos allá.

—Me agrada la idea—Comentó sonriente. Con el tacto de la piel de Maria contra la suya era capaz de olvidar todo lo negativo que había pasado por su mente, tendría la seguridad suficiente para seguir siendo ella misma mientras que la oji-verde siguiera tomando su mano.

Joder, Tsubasa estaba completamente enamorada de Maria ya.

* * *

 _ **Vaya quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba... No sé creo que me explayé demasiado, pero es que mi mente me dijo "¿A Tsubasa no le causará complejo que Maria le diga que no es nada femenina?" y así surgió la idea. Prepárense porque el capitulo de mañana es la contesación de Maria a esto.**_

 _ **Como pudieron notar por el uno romano en el capítulo, habrá también un complejo de Maria pero no les diré cual es para que mueran de ansiedad (que soy mala xD) y bueno, sin nada más que desearles una buena noche/mañana/madrugada/tarde convaleciente desde mi cama.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos! Y recuerden...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos  
**_


	20. Duda

Duda

El día terminó siendo cansado. Después de una batalla bastante interesante acerca de que comida comprar, Maria terminó ganando. Tsubasa había insistido con que algo rápido bastaba pero Maria como tremenda enamorada quería realizar algo realmente preparado para su amada, aunque claro, no dijo esto sino que debían llevar una dieta balanceada. Tsubasa dijo que ya estaba haciendo mucho aceptando comer después de las nueve a lo que Maria alegó que si comían bien no había necesidad de seguir esa norma.

Entre las dos habían cargado las cosas hasta la salida en donde uno de los taxistas les ayudó (ganándose una mirada fulminante de Tsubasa por los piropos que le lanzó a la Cadenzavna) y en el apartamento la menor se había encargado de acomodar las compras en lo que la mayor tomaba una ducha. Al estar la ducha libre, la Tsubasa entró al tiempo en que Maria comenzó a preparar la cena con la mayor dedicación posible, era una pequeña costumbre que se había hecho para sí misma.

Alguna vez Shirabe y Miku le habían dicho que para llegar al corazón de una persona primero debías conquistar su estómago, y ellas les había resultado, pero pensándolo bien, tanto Kirika como Hibiki eran unas glotonas de primera y Tsubasa… ¿Qué le llamaba la atención a Tsubasa?

—Huele bien—Escuchó a su espalda provocando que pegara un pequeño brinco.

—Ya casi está listo—Respondió a Tsubasa.

—Entonces sera mejor que ponga la mesa.

—No es necesario.

—Tú ya hiciste la cena, la haces siempre. Déjame hacer algo.

—Tú ganas—Se rindió con facilidad, si algo había aprendido era que la sakimori podía llegar a ser demasiado terca en ocasiones.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, y dado a que no tenían trabajo hasta el siete en donde se prepararían para el programa que tenían el ocho, decidieron ver un poco de televisión, a fin de cuentas no habría repercusiones si se desvelaban un poco.

De alguna manera que no se explicaron, terminaron viendo una comedia romántica con temática homosexual.

Gay por doquier…

Honestamente, el programa le gustó (se notaba que era serie) y captó su atención y parecía que a Tsubasa igual, pues no despegaba la mirada del televisor, claro, nuestra querida amiga Cadenzavna no sabía por el complejo que la Kazanari estaba pasando y que se estaba fortaleciendo por como pintaban a la pareja de mujeres del programa.

—Maria…—La aludida le miró con duda incitándole a continuar. La menor pareció entrar en conflicto consigo misma antes de actuar— ¿Qué clase de personas te gustan?

 _Tú…_

—Cualquiera siempre y cuando sea honesta y firme a sus ideales, no es como si tuviera una imagen estereotipada—Contestó alzándose de hombros aunque interiormente estuviera nerviosa por la pregunta— ¿Y a ti?

—Supongo que también.

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar y tratando de disipar la incomodidad, la mayor se concentró de nuevo en el programa.

—Si tuvieras que salir con una mujer…—Las mejillas de Tsubasa se sonrojaron y el corazón de Maria se paralizó— ...¿Te gustaría que fuera como alguna de las del programa?

Aquella pregunta le tomó de sorpresa, su cara competía sin problema con un semáforo mientras que mentalmente corría una maratón a una velocidad que hacía ver a Bolt como un mero aficionado para formular que iba a decir. La respuesta era simple, quería a Tsubasa y nada más.

—No—Dijo con cautela. Si la describía sin decir su nombre, Tsubasa no tenía que darse cuenta de que le gustaba, ¿verdad? Ya había comprobado que la Kazanari era algo densa—Preferiría a alguien como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo? —Alzó la ceja intrigada atenta a cada palabra que la extranjera le decía.

—Sí, alguien fuerte que se sepa defenderse y al mismo tiempo defender a los demás—Contestó desviando la mirada, incluso Tsubasa fue capaz de ver sus nervios—No me gustaría salir con una muñeca que apenas pueda hacer una abdominal, quiero decir, soy una guerrera, me gustaría salir con una mujer que pueda pelear conmigo y me haga sentir protegida.

Tsubasa quedó sin palabras ante lo dicho por Maria mientras que ésta casi se aventaba por la ventana. De una manera no muy explícita acababa de revelar lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella y sin darse cuenta, había causado un gran alivio en la menor.

* * *

 _ **Awww pero que boneeeetoooo.  
**_

 _ **No sé ustedes pero la respuesta de Maria me enterneció.**_

 _ **Nos vemos mañana con el capítulo 21 de Curso. Descansen y recuerden que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	21. Amistad en forma de noviazgo

Amistad en forma de noviazgo

—Me voy a duchar—Comentó Tsubasa a Maria quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando un almuerzo ligero, ya por fin habían logrado acoplarse la una a la otra.

—Te dejé la ropa que Ogawa seleccionó en el baño.

—Gracias.

Y así, la peli-azul desapareció por el pasillo, dejando así a la peli-rosa con la comida quien, a punto de servir la sal, terminó botándola por accidente mientras que sus ojos se abrían con verdadera sorpresa.

— ¿Todo bien allá? —Preguntó Tsubasa la distancia.

— ¡Sí! ¡Todo bien! —Contestó de inmediato, bajando el fuego a la estufa y recogiendo la sal botada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Mal momento escogió su mente para sumar uno más uno igual a dos y hacerle notar la extraña amistad que estaba sosteniendo con Tsubasa. ¿Extraña de dónde? Le intentó confundir su mente pero ya era tarde, actuaban como una pareja a pesar de no serlo y eso no era nada común.

¿Se estaba volviendo muy obvia?

Por supuesto que s-¡No!

No, no, no… Maria no estaba siendo obvia, por supuesto que no.

El que tomara las manos de Tsubasa e incluso se anclara a su brazo era algo completamente normal… (Por favor nótese el sarcasmo) Que Tsubasa se portara como todo un ikemen con ella era de lo más cotidiano… Que prácticamente se la pasaran tratando de resaltar sus puntos buenos, hicieran las compra de la despensa juntas, salieran en un plan más empalagoso para ser amistoso era algo que _todas_ las amigas en el mundo hacían.

—Soy tan obvia…—Se quejó consigo misma continuando con la comida— ¿Eso quiere decir que Tsubasa sabe que…?

 _Si tan solo supieras Maria…_

Las mejillas de la Cadenzavna volvieron a sonrojarse mientras que una sonrisa algo fantasiosa se posó en su rostro. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto… si una relación amorosa con la Sakimori iba a ser así todo tiempo, seguramente su corazón no soportaría tanto.

Un poco de valor, solo necesitaba de un poco de valor.

—María…—La mencionada se giró encontrándose a Tsubasa del otro lado de la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala/comedor— ¿Por qué le estás sirviendo azúcar al caldo?

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, muy corto, lo siento, pero mi inspiración no dio para más. Ando reponiendo los trabajos para el colegio en el tiempo que me ausenté por enfermedad y sigo enferma, pero tengo que ir así que ni modo... es lo que hay.  
**_

 _ **Nos vemos dentro de poco con el capítulo correspondiente al día de hoy.**_

 _ **PD. Xeo, a ti siempre se te acumulan los capítulos xD**_


	22. Observación e intervención

Observación e intervención

Algo definitivamente estaba mal con él, tanto tiempo con Genjuuro le había afectado demasiado (aunque honestamente pensaba que era más culpa de Ryoko), no debería, pero igualmente Ogawa estaba soltando una carcajada digna que rompía por completo su imagen seria y concentrada en cualquier cosa.

Al ir a recoger a Tsubasa y a Maria para ir a la entrevista que tenían programada, no esperó ver a las mencionadas comiendo una sopa instantánea y la cocina hecha un desastre, en primera instancia pensó que la mayor había permitido a su orgullosa discípula preparar algo, pero al ver la vergüenza en la Cadenzavna y cierta incomodidad –mezclada con confusión– en la cara de la Kazanari, comprendió que solo había sido un poco de torpeza, una que seguía allí.

— ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? —Maria estaba tan avergonzada que rompió la formalidad con el mánager mientras que Tsubasa se pasaba al sanitario.

—No lo puedo evitar, Maria-san—Eran tan obvias que enserio, Shinji se seguía preguntando como es que todavía no se daban cuenta, ya le estaba preocupando que fueran tan densas.

—Ogawa Shinji…

— ¿Se ha dado por fin cuenta de cómo se ven a los ojos de los demás?

—Sí…—Admitió en voz baja.

—Debo adivinar, no sabe cómo comportarse ahora—La oji-verde asintió—Honestamente, creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que confiese sus sentimientos.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—Así sin más, no le de muchas vueltas—Se encogió de hombros sencillo—No es como si Tsubasa-san la fuera a rechazar.

¿Sería posible que…? ¡Momento! ¿Cómo es que Ogawa sabía que estaba enamorada de Tsubasa?

* * *

 **Xeonice me recordó algo que con el tiempo se me había olvidado, que esto era una serie de drabbles y yo poniéndome paranoica por tener menos de 500 palabras cuando ese es el máximo paa un drabble... hahaha, dios, como cuando ya estás acostumbrada a escribir capítulos largos y hacer drabbles te saca de tu área de confort XD  
**

 **Nos leemos después amigas/amigos lectores**


	23. Complejo II

Complejo II

Maria subió al auto después de que Tsubasa le abriera la puerta, aún quedaban dos horas para que empezara la entrevista en la que estrenarían el PV de su primer dueto juntas, Fushichou no Furanme. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y todos se dieron cuenta de ello, inclusive Tsubasa le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque por distinto motivo. Mientras que Tsubasa se enorgullecía de mostrarse más cercana a la mayor de manera internacional (con una ligera insinuación a un imaginario romance), Maria estaba feliz de compartir cada vez más con la menor, pero al mismo tiempo los primeros recuerdos que tenían de la Kazanari se colaban en su mente, haciéndole así flaquear un poco.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Maria habia seguido la carrera de Tsubasa desde antes de iniciar con la suya. Fue una coincidencia, al ser Kirika y Shirabe de obvia nacionalidad japonesa, como pequeño capricho, Nastassja les otorgaba discos de lo más reciente en el mundo del J-Pop y uno de ellos había sido de lo que fue Zwei Wing. La Cadenzavna recordaba perfectamente como las voces de Kanade y Tsubasa se mezclaban a la perfección y le conmovieron profundamente, era hermoso, tanto que le ponía de los nervios y le hacía temblar.

Un poco de culpa le entraba, pues si la Amou no hubiese muerto, ella jamás habría sido capaz de obtener un dueto con Tsubasa ni se hubiera dado todo aquel revuelo. Si Kanade no hubiese muerto, no existiría aquella historia.

Maria no pudo evitar sentirse como un sustituto mal hecho de Amou Kanade, la que debería ser la compañera de Tsubasa.

Según lo que había recopilado, Kanade no tenía esa cantidad enorme de temores absurdos aun cuando igualmente había perdido a sus madres y a su hermana. Kanade no necesitaba ser protegida por Tsubasa, al contrario, ella era quien terminaba siendo protegida, lo cual le ponía de los nervios y obligaba a sus frustraciones a mantenerse a raya, por mala fortuna, no podía hacer lo mismo con su pesimismo. Kanade había plasmado en diferentes imágenes, programas, conciertos y/o canciones una sonrisa jamás antes vista en la Sakimori y que era obvio que tenía que volvérsela a dibujar.

 _Nunca serás como Kanade…_

Suspiró con cansancio ante el nada agradable recordatorio en ella. Los dedos de Tsubasa volvieron a entrelazarse con los suyos.

 _No tienes que ser ella…_

Repitió una voz dentro de ella con un aire más calmado.

—Hemos llegado—Anunció el castaño mientras que la dupla observaba los diferentes estudios alrededor de donde se habían estacionado.

* * *

 _ **Y ese es el drabble del día (la noche) de hoy.  
**_

 _ **Muero de sueño así que solo diré... nos vemos, saludos y abrazos para todos :D**_


	24. Entrevista

Entrevista

¿Cómo había terminado en aquella situación? Ah, es verdad, la curiosidad del ser humano.

Todo había ocurrido de la manera más natural posible. Después de bajar, Ogawa les guio al estudio número siete y se posicionaron en un sofá de dos plazas situado a un lado de otro de otro de tres plazas en los que irían los diferentes comentaristas del programa.

Despues de que la cámara se encendiera, y el rojo parpadear indicara que ya estaban al aire, la presentación de ellas comenzó dando un breve resumen de su discografía musical y continuó recordando un poco sus conciertos (y dando algo de halago de Maria por ser una "agente" especial) pero se salió de control al momento en el que comenzaron a leer las preguntas de los fans.

— ¿Tienen pareja? ¿O algun prospecto de pareja? —Leyó el hombre, la comentarista las miró con picardía e hizo que bailaran sus cejas.

—Eh… no…—Dijeron dudosas viéndose la una a la otra con duda para después mirar a las comentaristas con el mismo sentimiento.

—Oh… ¿de verdad? —Preguntó el comentarista decepcionado, por el contrario, la comentarista se vio pícara.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no saldrían entre ustedes?

— ¡¿Ehh?! —Saltó de inmediato la Cadenzavna mientras que la peli-azul palidecía, esa pregunta no se la esperaba, ¿y se suponía que debían admitirlo en televisión nacional? ¿En vivo? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera se habían confesado a sí mismas?

— ¿Eso es un no? —Preguntó juguetona—Hay muchos seguidores suyos que piensan en ustedes de manera romántica, ¿o es que acaso Maria-san no es suficiente para usted, Tsubasa-san?

—Al contrario, yo no soy suficiente para ella—Habló de inmediato con un tono un tanto nostálgico—Maria es demasiado perfecta y yo soy un desastre, pero esto no quita las ganas que tendría de salir con ella aunque fuera una vez…—Sonrió con la misma nostalgia dejando a la peli-rosa sorprendida.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita? —Preguntó la peli rosa ignorando brevemente que estaban en vivo.


	25. Cita

Cita

Se sentía tan estúpida… Corrección, se sentían tan estúpidas, tan ciegas, tan densas…

Después de aquella pregunta en la entrevista, Tsubasa no había dudado un segundo en darle un sí, por eso ahora, un par de días después, se encontraban de paseo de lo más incógnito que pudieron. Primeramente habían comenzado su cita apenas levantarse, pues al vivir en el mismo lugar, se arreglaron juntas y desayunaron algo preparado por la mayor. Posterior a ello, fueron hasta el parque de diversiones recién inaugurado acordando no subirse a ninguno de los juegos extremos ya que podían volar sus pelucas.

Jugaron varios juegos de azar (en donde descubrieron que Maria tenía bastante suerte) y algunos otros de competencias en los que ambas habían ganado sin parar, por suerte habían usado el auto del manager para transportarse, así que todos los regalos habían quedado en la cajuela del mismo. Comieron algo ligero durante el medio dia y después de otra caminata por el centro comercial, terminaron en el cine con la Kazanari escogiendo una película cómica (bastante dificil de creer hasta para ella misma) y con la Cadenzavna escogiendo los snack.

Durante todo este tiempo, todo había transcurrido con la misma normalidad con la que convivían en casa. Maria ya era consciente que su amistad parecía más un noviazgo, pero esto no quitaba el hueco que le dejaba el no serlo, aunque esto desapareció apenas compraron sus botanas.

Tsubasa se había encargado de llevar la charola y Maria los tickets.

Una vez acomodadas en sus respectivos asientos y con la charola enganchada al respaldo de la mayor, la menor corrió el respaldo que separaba sus asientos y en un movimiento inconsciente y consciente a la vez, juntaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo alimentando a la otra en turnos sin la necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.

Todo muy bello ¿verdad? ¿Por qué justo ahora las mayores Idol momento miraban el techo de su habitación con ganas de golpearse hasta causarse una hemorragia cerebral?

Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, y es que apenas estaban llegando al apartamento, con sus manos y brazos enlazados, ambas chicas acercaron sus rostros sin motivo alguno siendo interrumpidas por el pasar de un ferrocarril que decidió interrumpir aquel íntimo momento. Les frustraba saber que, como aquella vez en la mansión Kazanari antes de que apareciera Phara, pudieron haberse besado, pero lo que les había dejado tan mal había sido la súbita realización de lo obvio:

Los sentimientos de ambas eran correspondidos.


	26. Mejilla

Mejilla

Las mejillas de Maria siempre le habían llamado la atencion, eran redondas y le hacían ver bastante adorable cuando hacía pucheros y cuando lograba avergonzarla, y por ende se sonrojaba.

Siempre que podía terminaba acariciándoselas sin darse cuenta, si lo razonaba objetivamente, desde su confinamiento solía hacerlo, un poco después de que la mayor malinterpretase sus palabras y pensara que le había llamado gorda. Fue una de esas veces en las que le nació visitarla un poco antes de que re-lanzara su carrera como cantante en Londres, una en la que Tachibana y Kohinata tenían deberes que atender en el colegio y Yukine se había negado a acompañarla, una vez en la que de manera casual, Kirika y Shirabe estaban presentando un examen para ingresar a Lydian.

Acariciar la mejilla de Maria era una costumbre, que Maria besara las mejillas de Tsubasa era un hábito que se hizo apenas pisaron Londres por primera vez; en un principio era por saludo, después de aquello, se volvió algo de todo el rato.

Era algo que muchos encontrarían como simple o sin sentido, pero cuando ambas querían reconfortarse, una simple caricia y un ligero beso era más que suficiente, no llevaban doble intención y el hecho de que ahora admitieran sus sentimientos, les hacía más obvio el entender porque aquello les regresaba la calma.

Que Maria acariciara la mejilla de Tsubasa mientras que Tsubasa besaba la mejilla de Maria, fue un muy interesante cambio de roles, pero la razón para esto era demasiado sencilla, ellas reflejaban en sus mejillas lo que deseaban hacer con sus labios, por tanto.

La mayor tenía inmensas ganas de acariciar los labios de la menor antes de que ésta apagara su enorme anhelo de besarla.

¿Podrían sus mejillas apaciguar ese deseo hasta que el momento de la verdad llegase? El primer beso que Maria recibiría de Tsubasa sería inolvidable, de eso se encargaría la menor, o sino, habría fallado en su honor.


	27. Accidente

Accidente

El día blanco estaba cada vez más cerca, y para su fortuna, ese año caía en martes. Por mala suerte –irresponsabilidad– de Tsubasa, aún no se decidía en que regalarle a Maria en retribución a los chocolates que le había dado en San Valentín, así que ahora mismo se encontraba en el sofá del living viendo por el móvil distintas opciones, sintiendo así que ya lo había visto todo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el artículo que decía que la mejor manera de retribuir era con ropa interior blanca, lo cual le hizo avergonzarse por nada pues no conocia la talla de la mayor y tampoco estaba dispuesta a salir a comprar ropa interior con la posibilidad de que alguien le viera y le reconociera.

Otra de las opciones eran las joyas, las cuales desechó al momento, sabía que Maria no lo aceptaría alegando que era demasiado gasto y que podía servir para otras cosas.

Así fue como terminó decidiendo por chocolates hechos por ella misma, pero se le olvidó un pequeño inconveniente: ella no sabía cocinar.

— ¿Qué tanto suspiras? —Preguntó Maria sentándose a lado de ella queriendo ver lo que le tenía tan pegada a una pantalla de apenas diez por tres centímetros.

—Nada—Dijo Tsubasa de inmediato escondiendo el celular entre sus ropas. Maria no le creyó y únicamente se acercó más queriendo ver el contenido de la pantalla, dato curioso para la menor: Maria era tan curiosa como un pequeño gatico.

— ¿Entonces porque te empeñas en esconderlo tanto?

—Y-Yo no escondo nada

—Hmm…

De esa manera una persecución entre las Idol comenzó alrededor del living entre risas y miradas especiales, todo fue lindo y agradable hasta el momento en que la mayor traspilló cayendo así sobre la oji azul y en un evento desafortunado y afortunado a la vez, terminó uniendo sus labios con los de su amada, quienes le cambiaron su contacto de uno accidental a uno más complejo, en donde sus labios se exploraban mutuamente queriendo conocerse todavía más, deteniéndose únicamente cuando el oxígeno les recordó que seguían siendo humanas y necesitaban de el para subsistir.

Ya no quedaba duda en Tsubasa de que Maria le quería casi lo mismo (o ya prácticamente lo mismo) de lo que le quería a ella, por eso, sin temor se le confesaría en dos días una vez que le hiciera los mejores chocolates en el universo.

Ahora solo debía conseguir unos preparativos.


	28. Preparativos

Preparativos

— ¿Está hablando en serio, Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó Ogawa alzando la ceja incrédulo a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Por favor Ogawa Shinji-san, son pocas las cosas que te pido—Rogó a pesar de que ya era bastante obvio que su afable mánager no pensaba decirle que no, pero es Tsubasa Kazanari, la imagen de la densidad, no podía esperar más.

— ¿Quieres que saque a Maria-san todo el día para que tú puedas hacerle unos chocolates por el día blanco en Japón? —Repitió, la peli-azul asintió— ¿Y piensas hacerlo sola? Tsubasa-san, le recuerdo que no sabe cocinar.

—Esos son detalles, Ogawa-san—Dijo confiada, lo cual hizo sonreír al hombre sin que lo pudiera evitar, en esos momentos Tsubasa estaba actuando tan igual a Kanade…—Leí la receta además de que tendré a Kohinata asesorándome todo el tiempo, no hay razón a un fallo—Aseguró, el oji-miel rodó los ojos antes de tomar el móvil y mandar un mensaje a la Cadenzavna invitándola a pasar "un rato".

Su sexto sentido se lo decía, las cosas a su representada no le saldrían del todo bien.

.

.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá del apartamento con verdadero cansancio, afuera ya estaba por anochecer y su cara se encontraba cubierta de chocolate en polvo, vainilla, azúcar en el cabello y los demás ingredientes que había utilizado estaban plasmados en su ropa y en sus manos, pues acababa de eliminar todo rastro de la cocina.

Sin exagerar, eran las diez de la mañana cuando comenzó a preparar los chocolates y ahora eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Miku había sido comprensiva con ella y a pesar de la diferencia de horarios de Londres y Japón asesorándole de la mejor manera posible, antes de que la mandara al demonio y le ordenara comprar unos chocolates ya hechos. No, en serio lo había hecho, aunque la Kazanari ya tenía esa idea después de que –de alguna manera que seguía sin hallarle lógica– creara un pequeño incendio en la cocina mientras calentaba un poco de leche.

—Soy un desastre—Se quejó escondiendo los chocolates y caminando en dirección a la ducha, lo necesitaba, pero antes debía mandarle un mensaje a su representante para que pudiera encontrase con él y con Maria.

Sonrió pensando en la declaración que tenía planeada realizar. Durante la compra de los chocolates, igualmente había comprado más cosas que le ayudarían a su declaración, el saber que era correspondida le hacía a su determinación no flaquear, pero eso no evitaba el nerviosismo.

Bueno, tenía la ducha para ir preparando como iniciar su mega-discurso al día siguiente.


	29. Demonio de ojos azules II

Demonio de ojos azules II

Un tic surgió en su ceja derecha. ¿Desde cuándo era tan posesiva con Maria? Ya sabía que aquello había pasado anteriormente durante San Valentín pero, estaba justificado, aquellos tipos querían más de lo que podían recibir de _su _ Maria y Ogawa… ¡Ogawa seguía siendo hombre y Maria era una diosa completa! Con que esa era su… ¡Calma Kazanari Tsubasa!

Sacudió su cabeza obligando a su paranoica mente a tranquilizarse, Ogawa era más asexual que… que… ¿Qué una piedra? Además Maria la quería, ¿verdad?

Respiró hondo y se acercó a la mesa en la que los mayores disfrutaban de una muy agradable plática antes de que ella apareciera, tensando a la Cadenzavna y poniendo nervioso a Ogawa.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Alzó la ceja con la mirada fija en el hombre, quien a pesar de estar calmo estaba aterrando (y esto ya era dificil de por sí), la mirada que le estaba mandando la menor le estaba enseñando maneras muy creativas de matar a alguien sin dejar huella del asesino ni rastro del cuerpo con el Ame no Habakiri.

—No, nada Tsubasa-san—Sonrió como siempre, si no podía oler su miedo estaría a salvo…

 _Ogawa no pudiste sonar más salvaje._

— ¡Tsubasa! —La extranjera se levantó de lugar y abrazó a la susodicha—Te extrañé gran parte de día, pero Ogawa me dijo que te habías ocupado con unas cosas extra y que nos alcanzarías pronto pero ya casi son las nueve—Reprochó con un bastante adorable puchero que enterneció por dentro a los presentes y provocó un colapso mental en la mente de la menor.

—Perdón, perdón—Se disculpó con nerviosismo—Se me fue el tiempo, además de que me habló Yukine y me puse al tanto de cómo iban las cosas por allá.

— ¿Te habló de Kirika y Shirabe? —Se interesó de inmediato.

—Dijo que están bien, causándole Akatsuki varios dolores de cabeza, en especial cuando se junta con Tachibana y con Tsukuyomi y Kohinata detrás de ellas.

—Espero no tener que vestir de negro en estos días—Los tres rieron por el comentario de la peli rosa.

—Maria, estaba pensando…—Habló Tsubasa, una sensación de deja vù invadió—… ¿te parece que si para reponer que los hice esperar demasiado, vemos la película que quisimos ver hace unos días? —La mirada del castaño se veía perdida—Tú y yo por supuesto.

—Claro, en ese casi iré a pagar—Asintió Maria dejando a alumna y maestro juntos, con la primera limitado su espalda por el segundo, quien sin dudar había capturado su sombra.

—Tsubasa.

—Shinji.

Se miraron con seriedad antes de que el hombre se riera.

—Suerte mañana, dejé sus agendas libres.

—Gracias—Sonrió con sinceridad al tiempo en que Maria volvió mirando con ligera molestia –celos– al castaño, y el que habia pensado que ya la había librado.

* * *

 _ **¡Por fin pude ponerme al corriente con la historia! Y justo a tiempo, ¿saben por qué? Por que mañana llega el capítulo final de Curso (lo sé, es doloroso) pero de una vez les aviso que habrá una tercera (y última parte) que les llegará para octubre con el motivo de festejar el año de que salió Proceso :D  
**_

 _ **Con respecto a los reviews, aunque no los podré responder porque muero de sueño, quiero que pesan que los leo y que mañana verán su respuesta y antes de que se me olvide...**_

 _ **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DESEARON BUENA SALUD! Estoy completamente recuperada... de mi enfermedad, su autora es tan torpe que apenas se recupero de la infección y se lastimó la rodilla (de milagro no se la esguinzó o se la quebró) durante una clase de deportes.**_

 _ **Y bueno, antes de terminar el capítulo les dejaré por última vez esa formulita que hace bastante que no pongo y así me despediré...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos**_


	30. Día blanco

Día blanco

Cuando Maria se levantó de la cama aquella mañana, nunca pensó encontrarse con ese panorama. Sus piernas temblaban y sus mejillas se sentían húmedas, no dudaba que estaba llorando.

Se le hizo extraño que Tsubasa no tocara la puerta de su habitación cuando ya eran pasadas de las diez, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que la noche anterior se habían dormido pasadas de la media noche. Fue más extraño todavía que al salir, en el apartamento solo estuviera ella y sin ninguna nota que avisara que estaba afuera para que no se preocupara. Extrañada, tomó una ducha y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ropa completamente nueva sobre su cama; al lado de ésta habia una nota en la que Tsubasa le pedía amablemente que usara esa ropa por el día.

Curiosa, Maria hizo lo pedido y salió a la cocina con el firme propósito de hacer el desayuno para ella y la Sakimori, de nuevo quedó sorprendida al divisar media cartulina que decía _"No cocinarás hoy, serás la consentida del día"_ y el pitar de un auto afuera del apartamento. Parcialmente más tranquila (pero igualmente intrigada) se subió en él encontrándose con la mirada siempre tranquila de un Ogawa, riéndose nerviosamente al ver una pequeña bandita en su frente descubierta, puede que no haya podido ser capaz de disimular sus celos, pero ciertamente anoche Tsubasa se había pasado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar a la menor, o más concretamente al accidente entre ellas que les había causado su primer beso. Desde entonces ya había sido obvio para ambas que se amaban, pero ella había dejado todo a ascuas queriendo que la peli azul tomase algo de iniciativa.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó cuándo notó que el castaño le estaba sacando de la ciudad.

—No tengo permitido hablar de eso—Respondió el hombre de manera simple y así el auto se sumió en silencio, las manos de la peli rosa se enrollaron en el pantalón de mezclilla que era ligeramente más holgado que de costumbre, sus ojos cian entonces vieron las mangas del sweater celeste que iba acorde con la polera rosa pálido. Sonrió con ansiedad queriendo saber ya que planeaba la sakimori.

Se bajó del auto sin demasiado preámbulo, sorprendiéndose de nueva cuenta al notar pétalos de diferentes flores formando un sendero en el brillante pasto.

Conforme fue caminando encontró igualmente diversas imágenes -que la Cadenzavna se preguntaba de donde habían salido- en las que salían ellas dos juntas, pero ninguna de las imágenes de allí eran sobre sesiones fotográficas o de alguna presentación, eran de simplemente ellas, Maria y Tsubasa sin títulos ni responsabilidades encima, una calma le invadió de inmediato.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como al lado de un pequeño lago estaba decorado para un día de campo, con Tsubasa de espaldas a ella con uno de sus clásicos pantalones holgados y una sudadera, aunque esta era de un rosa tan claro que rayaba el blanco.

—Maria, no quiero que digas nada hasta que termine de hablar, por favor—Pidió, la aludida pudo notar como frotaba sus manos y tomaba aire, estaba nerviosa, y a decir verdad, ella también.

—Claro…—Dijo débilmente pero la Kazanari asintio, claramente le había entendido.

—Ambas lo sabemos, pero no está de más decir que estoy enamorada de ti, aunque a decir verdad, no llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo esto—Comenzó pesadamente sin despegar su mirada del agua, esperando que ésta le diese el valor que necesitaba—Me costó bastante notar que me había enamorado y aun cuando ya lo sabía me la pasé negándolo bastante, tenía miedo, bastante. Has de suponer que entre Kanade y yo no hubo un sentimiento del todo fraternal y bueno, perderla fue bastante duro, tanto que cambié por completo, tanto que me atrevería a decir que somos dos personas realmente distintas.

 _»_ —Cuando te conocí no me llamaste la atención de una manera diferente a la que debería, aunque admitiré que siempre te encontré hermosa y me ha gustado tu voz, las palabras que te dirigí en el concierto de las reinas de la música no eran mera cortesía. Cuando realmente nos conocimos y comenzamos a convivir durante tu confinamiento fue que comencé a aprender a quererte, así que supongo que había sido para el concierto de GenesiX que ya me había enamorado, pero fue al experimentar el terror de que pasaras a mejor vida durante la explosión del Chateau que supe que ya te estaba amando, pero repito, tenía miedo y sigo teniendo miedo de hecho, miedo a que en cualquier momento te termine perdiendo, te has vuelto muy importante para mi sin que ninguna se diera cuenta y ya te tengo dentro de mi futuro, pero quisiera preguntarte si estás de acuerdo con estar dentro él, ya sabes que jamás te haré hacer nada que no quieras.

En ese justo momento, Tsubasa se levantó de su lugar mostrándole los chocolates que había comprado anteriormente y un lirio, los cuales le extendió y ella las tomó con notable nerviosismo.

— ¿Quisieras ser oficialmente mi novia?

* * *

 _ **Y así amigos/amigas lectores nos despedimos de curso snif, snif, lo sé, duele. Gracias por leer hasta el final, les tengo un gran aprecio por eso, espero nos volvamos a leer en mis demás proyectos, saben que sson muy queridos para mi y que les anunciaré de alguna manera cuando esté por venir la tercera y ultima parte de estas secuencias de drabbles, solo una advertencia... Será fluff puro, así que vayan contratando algun seguro o algo por que de seguro les dará diabates.  
**_

 _ **Fuera de eso, un fuerte abrazo y saludo a todos aquellos lectores fantasma, quienes le dieron fav y follow y a quienes comentaron, sin ustedes esto no sería nada, de verdad, lo repito, LOS/LAS AMO :D**_

 _ **Que pasen buena noche/mafrugada/mañana/tarde, nos leeremos después :D**_


End file.
